Masters of the swords
by Night of StarClan
Summary: The war is over, but a greater evil is just about to rise. The ten sword-masters have to join together again to defeat the Dark-Master. The HyperForce is pulled into an adventure not all of them yet understand. AntauriXOC and SPOVA.
1. Chapter 1Crash

Antauri Master of Dragon-Sword Kasai

Nova Mistress of Eagle Sword Haru

Mandarin Master of Monkey-Sword Noboru

Adria Mistress of Unicorn-Sword Majikku

Leona Mistress of Lion-Sword Todoroki

Jake Master of Wolf-Sword Hanto

Drake Master of Tiger-Sword Sutorippu

Kley Master of Shark-Sword Mizu

Max Master of Snake-Sword Patan

June Mistress of Antelope-Sword Saban'na

The Super Robot was flying through the cosmos to a planet called Manataillu. The wanted to celebrate the end of the war there. Inside of the Robot, everyone was doing their daily thing. Chiro was watching the Sun Riders, Sprx polishing his magnets, Otto building something, Gibson working in his lab, Nova punching in her punching bag and Antauri mediating. Everything was peaceful. But Nova and Antauri were disturbed with something, both of them felt a strange evil energy getting stronger for about a week, but neither of them had told anybody. Suddenly the alarm went off and the Robot started to shake uncontrollable. The entire team was thrown through the Robot and blacked out. Chiro knocked his head and neck at the corner of his bed, Sprx knocked himself with his own magnets out (smirk), Otto got a lot of inventions onto his head and one of Gibson's experiments exploded and dropped the scientist against a wall. Nova and Antauri were both thrown through their entire rooms and in both rooms came two pillars out of the bottom. The pillars came out, after Nova and Antauri both were thrown against a picture of ten swords. Then the two of them blacked out cold.

Antauri sat up with a gnarl and looked around. Every light was out, but his room was filled with a strange blue glowing. After he spotted the source, he growled with sad eyes. On a pillar in the middle of his room, lay a blue shining sword. "Blue?", he whispered. "It should shine yellowish-green. Can it have recognized my new body, even if I haven't touched it for so many years?" Then he shivered and said: …

Nova opened her eyes and shivered. It was dark and cold in her room, but it was filled with a strange pink glowing. The yellow monkey sat up and screeched. In the middle of her room was a pillar with a pink glowing sword on it. "Haru", whispered Nova. "Why is it out here? Could the crash have unlocked the pillar?" Then she shivered again and said: …

The silver monkey and the yellow monkey spoke together, even if they were in different rooms. They said: "So it is time, isn't it. It's _his_ evil I'm feeling."

Then Chiros voice sounded through the communicator: "Monkey Team, command-centre, now!" Gibson, Otto and Sprx just woke up with the call and the three monkeys tumbled into the command centre, while Nova and Antauri jumped up immediately and ran on. Their thoughts were at the swords, so they nearly ran over Otto, but they managed to dodge and ran on. Chiro waited in the command-centre, where Gibson laid a bandage around the leader's neck. Then they turned the screen on. They have landed on a planet, in a desert and not even Gibson knew what planet that was. Unseen by the others, Nova and Antauri changed worried glances, well knowing where they were. "So let's get exploring!", ordered Chiro and Antauri had to take all of his self-control to keep himself from jumping up and yelling: NO!

With another worried glance, the second and third in command went after their leader, when he left the robot. Antauri and Nova fell back a bit, ignoring the beautiful desert view and started to discuss. "I can't believe that we had to crash here", whispered Nova and shoot nervous glances around. "Me neither", answered Antauri and this one time, Nova was able to hear that it was hard for him to keep his voice calm. "Did Kasai appear to?" Antauri gritted his teeth and hissed: "That cursed swords may very well be the reason for our crash down _here_!" Nova bolted up. It had been a long time since she had seen Antauri that angry, but she also knew the reason. "The swords aren't cursed Antauri. You know this as well as I do. The happening with them was an incident. It…" "An incident that nearly cost all our lives. I don't want to talk about that Nova." At first he hissed, but then his eyes became dark and he sounded so vulnerable. "Sorry, but the memories hurt too much. She nearly died by that incident and when I imagine that the two of them were also in there when…" He broke of and Nova laid her hand on his shoulder. "Let's forget about that. They live Antauri, I'm sure. We have to take care of the team now." Nova felt how Antauri straightened under her hand and he took a deep breath. His eyes became clear and he said as calmly as ever: "Thank you Nova." Nova smiled. "You're welcome." Suddenly they heard Chiros voice. "Who are you?" Nova ran forward immediately, only to be pulled back behind Antauri by him. Nova looked forward from behind him and gasped. "Jake", she whispered. "A dark aura is around him", whispered Antauri. "Stay behind me Nova. He may not recognize me, but he will recognize you." Nova nodded and Antauri took his position on Chiros right side. Nova should have taken the left side, as third in command, but she stayed behind Antauri to make sure that her first love didn't see her. Then Jake took his sword. It was long and straight and looked like the sword of a knight. "Where are they?", asked the grey and red monkey.

"Where are they?", asked Jake with narrowed orange eyes. Antauri felt coldness running down his back. The dark aura was the same evil spirit that had bothered him so long. The grey-red Robot Monkey had fallen for an evil greater than Skeleton King. One of the mightiest Dark One's in person. "Where are the masters of the Dragon and the Eagle?" Antauris tail twitched. He knew about their presence here. "The masters of what?", asked Sprx. "Turn down Wolfy", went the red monkey on. _Wolfy_, thought Antauri. _No bad name for the master of the Wolf-Sword._ "We have no clue what you're talking about." Everyone nodded in agreement. "I bet you have", hissed Jake and Antauri flinched as well as the others. He knew, Jake had a low temper, lower than Novas sometimes, but even with his temper he wouldn't lose it that fast. "I can sense their presence, the presence of their swords." Jake got his sword ready for an attack, the wolf tattoo on his body started to glow a bit. Antauri pushed Nova behind Chiro and nodded. He knew what he had to do, even if he didn't like it. Nova nodded back and said: "I will distract him if I have to." Antauri ran off.

"_I will distract him…" What have I thought about? How do you distract a crazy gone monkey with a lower temper than yours?_ Nova looked forward, still hidden behind Chiro. Luckily the other four were too concentrated to realise that Nova was hiding. But then Jake bent his knees, drew his sword back and glared. Nova knew what she had to do. She jumped forward with all her courage and yelled: "Jake stop!" He really stopped and looked at her. Shortly he was the Jake she had loved once again, but then he grinned evilly and said: "Ah, so now the great Mistress of the Eagle-Sword has enough courage to stand in front of me." "Nova, you know him?", asked Chiro and Gibson asked: "What is that stupid with master of that sword and Master of that sword." Nova kept her look on Jake, begged Antauri mentally to hurry and said: "Long story guys, too long, to tell now!" The HyperForce looked at her uneasy, but she kept her look at Jake. "Novie?" Nova flinched. She hated that nickname, but she didn't respond. "Where are your sword and the other one? I will take them, go and you won't see me again. I have to say that I'm still sad because we broke with each other." Sprx shoot an angry glare at the two monkeys, but Nova answered: "Yes, I'm too still a little upset, but it was the right. Because now I love someone else. And besides", she glared at Jake. (if looks could kill) "I would never want to be together with someone whose soul is corrupted by one of the strongest Dark One's, stronger than the one who gave their power to Skeleton king." "Skeleton King", laughed Jake, ignoring the rest of the monkey team, who just stood there and watched their conversation. "A fool, that stupid old bag of bone was useless. The dark Master would have never allowed him to work for him. That old worm was too stupid." The he glared at Nova and bent his knees again. Nova knew, she couldn't distract him any longer. _ANTAURI!_, she screeched in her mind, when the grey monkey attacked her. Suddenly there was a blue lighting and Jakes sword was blocked. "Antauri!", cheered Nova.

Antauri felt it when his whole body went hot with fire. He speeded up more and more, his sword, Kasai, tight in his hand. Its blade was smaller than the blade of Jake's sword, and it was a little bent. Then he jumped and landed in front of Nova. He lifted his sword up just in time and blocked Jakes attack. "Antauri!", cheered Nova and Antauri couldn't help but smiled because of his teammates happiness. Then he stroke, freed his sword from Jakes blade and attacked as well. Antauri had always been the better fighter from the two of them, but he hadn't used his sword for years and darkness powered Jake up. Antauri gasped when one of Jakes strokes nearly made him losing Kasai. "You have changed, Antauri", said the grey monkey, while he blocked a stroke from Antauri. "You too, Jake", hissed Antauri back and then he jumped five feet's away. He gasped heavily and so did Jake. When he first had taken his sword again, his body had made a little change. It went half organic again. It wasn't much different from his black one now. "Antauri, don't give up. You are a better fighter than him", yelled Nova from behind. Suddenly he saw something grey from the corner of his eye. Jake tried to hit him from the side. Antauri tried to dodge the attack, but he wasn't fast enough and the sword went into his stomach from the side. He screamed in pain and saw blood, covering Jakes sword. While the sword was in his body, Antauri saw something else. On Jake's waist was another sword and the silver monkey recognized it immediately. _Mandarin's sword_, he thought and wrapped his tail around it, without Jake, noticing it. When the monkey jumped back, his sword left Antauris body and Mandarins sword was with Antauri. It shone from the same strange white, Kasai and Jakes sword did and he whispered: "Noboru?" Then he suddenly fell onto one of his knees. He didn't have time for thinking about Noboru now. He was losing blood and the battle. The silver monkey pushed Noboru into the ground quickly. Antauri gritted his teeth and looked at the monkey he had once called his friend. "Jake…why…why have you given into that darkness?" Antauri gasped and tried his best to stay conscious, but was losing blood constantly. "How can you use Hanto against me? We… we were ones friends." Jake laughed and said: "Antauri, how can you be so stupid. Hanto is going to be stronger than any sword, when I'm going to defeat you. I mean, think of it. The wolf defeats the dragon. That's great." Antauri suddenly became angry. It was like Jake hadn't learned anything from the old incident. He stood up, ignoring the pain and his protesting body. "That's not great, that's crazy. I'm sorry my friend, but I have to." Antauri looked into himself and searched for the source of his dragon power. He found it and suddenly a tattoo in shape of a dragon appeared on his body. Then his crystal-white sword started to glow blue and soon it was cowered in blue flames. Antauri jumped up and towards Jake. "Revenge of the Fire!", yelled the silver monkey. His attack hit, Jake fell on the floor, his fur burned where Antauris attack hit and his sword flew high up into the air. Antauri lifted his hand and Nova screeched: "Antauri don't! It will burn your hand!" In that moment, Antauri caught Hanto and while he smiled sadly, an angry glare appeared in his eyes as well. Nothing happened to him. But usually the sword should have burned his hand. "Mandarins suggestion was right", whispered Antauri before he fell. He let go of both of the swords, pressed his hand onto his wound and then he finally passed out.


	2. Disclaimer

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me. I own the OC's, but not the original team, Mandarin, the robot, Master Xan or any of them.**

**Hope you like it and please review.**


	3. Chapter 2How it began,Pt 1

**That's the second part of my fanfiction.**

**Antauri is badly injured after his swordfight with Jake. Will he survive. And what's with Nova and Sprx. How did that all begin?**

**Read to find out. R&R**

**SRMTHFG dosn't belong to me, but to Chiro Neili.**

"Antauri!", screeched Nova and ran forward to the unconscious silver monkey. He was still losing blood. "Blood, how?", whispered Nova, while she tried to stop the second in command from bleeding. She barely recognized the rest of the team, even when she turned towards Sprx and sobbed into his pelt. "Why, why does that have to happen to him? He already had to suffer so much with those swords. Maybe Antauri was right when he said that they are cursed. He…" Nova broke off and cried harder.

"We have to take him to the med-bay, now!", ordered Gibson and Chiro took Antauri in his arms. Sprx tried to lead Nova to the robot, but she broke out of his grip and whispered: "We have to take Jake and the swords with us." Sprx nodded and was about to take Antauris sword, when Nova stopped him. "Please, take Jake, I'll take the swords." She didn't want Sprx to burn his hand. The red monkey sighted and lifted the grey monkey up. "Wait!", exclaimed Nova and took the sheaths of Noboru and Hanto and managed to get the swords in there and then she looked for Kasai's sheath. She found it and was also able to get Antauris sword in. Now she was able to touch them without burning her hands and she went back to the robot, Sprx next to her.

"So", he started and glared Jake. "He was your first boyfriend?" Nova blushed but answered: "Yes, he _was_. We broke up short before we went different ways. He became to bossy, bossier than Mandarin." Now Sprx had to grin, then he asked: "You said that you love someone else now. Is, is it Antauri?" The swords nearly fell onto the ground when Nova jumped in surprise. "Antauri? No, of course not. He…he…well, maybe he should tell you that by himself. Idiot", stammered the surprised yellow monkey. She came closer and said: "I've talked about you, Sparky." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then she ran to the nearby Robot. She got in and dropped the swords in the command centre on the floor. She ran towards the med-bay, when she heard Sprx, coming out of the red tube. "Sprx, take him to the med bay as well."

Nova burst into the med-bay and swallowed a scream. The med-bay was full of blood and it still flew out of Antauris body. "I don't get it!" The scream came from Gibson. "No matter what I do, I can't stop the bleeding." Suddenly Nova jumped and dashed out of the room. She ran into her own and thought; how could I have been so stupid. That wound came from one of the ten swords. Another holder of a sword has to be nearby, to stop the bleeding. Then she came into her room, grabbed the pink glowing sword on the pillar and dashed out again. She ran down the hall-way as fast as she could and when she came into the command centre, everyone, except of Gibson was in there. Nova picked Kasai up and ran to the med-bay. "Nova, Gibson said…", began Chiro, but Nova burst already into the room. Gibson was still trying to stop the bleeding and Jake lay on another bed. Gibson looked up from his work, hopeless.

Nova pushed the blue monkey away and the scientist didn't complain. He had already given up on Antauri. "I'm not going to let you die like that, Antauri. Not until we know for sure that Adria and Sean are still alive. Hold on my friend", begged Nova while she placed Kasai next to Antauri and took her own sword out of its sheath. She closed her eyes and when she found the Power of the Wind and the eagle, a pink eagle tattoo appeared on her torso. Then the sword started to glow pink and Wind blew through the lab. By now, the rest of the team was here too and watched with awe. Then she laid the peak of her sword onto Antauris wound. Gibson was about to pull her away, but Sprx held him back and the two of them gasped, when the bleeding stopped, Kasai started to glow blue and the wound burst out in violet fire.

The swords stopped glowing and Nova fell onto her knees, gasping, but she smiled when she saw the closed wound. Antauris stomach looked like nothing had happened. Sprx was next to Nova, while she left no eye from the silver simian. Suddenly Antauris tail twitched, he breathed deeper and then he opened his eyes. "Antauri!" Nova jumped onto her comrade and hugged him tightly. Antauri yelled silently and Nova saw, that she had squeezed his just healed wound. "Sorry, I forgot that the pain will still be there, even when the wound is healed." Antauri smiled and answered: "It's all right, Nova. Thank you." Nova smiled when suddenly Chiro cleaned his throat to get the attention of the two monkeys and said: "And now, you two will maybe explain what's going on here." "But Antauri needs to rest, he…"

Antauris hand stopped Nova and he said: "It's their right to know the truth Nova. And they have to know what we're up against if one of the others has fallen for the Dark Master like Jake." Nova nodded, took her sword, gave Antauri his and helped the silver monkey, who was still unable to walk by himself. They sat down in their bubble-chairs and the two monkeys with the swords began to explain.

* * *

><p>Antauri tried not to sigh, when he started to explain. "It all began when Mandarin and I were training at the Veron Mystics and Nova with Master Offay. One day, during the time, Mandarin and I should mediate, a strange man came. He said his name was Dorenimus, he…" Sprx had started to laugh, but stopped when Nova, as well as Antauri, shot an evil glare towards the red monkey. Antauri went on. "He said that he wanted Mandarin and me to come with him. At first Master Xan was against it, but when he heard, who exactly the man was he agreed. We left Veron at the same day and came to another planet, this planet. We arrived at a beautiful temple, or better palace, out of white crystals in an idyllic garden. The man, after a while we just called him Master Dragon, led us into a garden inside of the place and who saw we there? Nova."<p>

Antauri looked at Nova and she grinned and went on. "You can guess how surprised I was, when Antauri and Mandarin came. With me happened the same thing, in a little different way. Another robot monkey who trained with Master Offay and I were taken there by a woman called Lilian, but we were supposed to call her Mistress Lion. However, Leona and I were the first to arrive and after Antauri and Mandarin, six other Robot Monkeys came. At the end we were ten monkeys and ten Masters. They told us that we were part of a prophecy and were supposed to learn the swordplay." Nova nodded towards Antauri and the silver monkey went on, his gaze on the floor. He barely realised what he was telling, he was completely in his past. "In the first few weeks, we were trained all together. But there still became groups. The girls had their own, Mandarin was with two monkeys and I with two others. I was with Jake and …"

Now Antauri was interrupted and bolted up from his seat when Otto got him back to the presence. He squeaked in the pain, that was cause by the quick action. "You were friends with that evil guy? He tried to kill you!" Antauri sighted and answered sadly: "He wasn't always like that. He has fallen into evil, but he was one of my best friends back there." Then Antauri looked up and went on. "As I said, I've spent most of my free time with Jake and another monkey, called Drake. The three of us were together, because we accepted that we were part of that prophecy, but we weren't happy with it. I still don't want to be part of it." Antauris voice trailed away and he heard Nova, who was catching up.

"After one and a half month", she started. "Called the Masters us into the big arena and told us, that each of us will have different Powers, but they just had to come. In cause of the wait for the first one, they gave us all one week free and after about four days, the first of us discovered his Powers." "And that was Mandarin, not?", murmured Sprx. Nova smiled and shook her head. The team looked up surprised when she said: "No, Antauri was the first one." Antauri hadn't heard her words anymore. He had been to exhaust and tired and had fallen asleep in his chair.

* * *

><p>Nova looked at her silver friend and smiled when she saw the sleeping monkey. She went on: "I don't know what exactly happened at all, because as far as I know, Antauri had been mediating in the inner garden alone, but we all were around and heard his scream. Of course everyone ran on, but when we reached him, he lay on the ground, shivering and coughing and from time to time he screamed in pain…<p> 


	4. Chapter 3How it began,Pt 2

**Now were finally going to see what had happened that they got their tattoos, swords and Powers.**

**Strange: Mandarin is kind of caring in the story (in the first half at least)**

**Curse language (of course with ****...)**

**I do not own SRMTHFG, it all belongs to Chiro Neili.**

* * *

><p>Nova looked at her silver friend and smiled when she saw the sleeping monkey. She went on: "I don't know what exactly happened at all, because as far as I know, Antauri had been mediating in the inner garden alone, but we all were around and heard his scream. Of course everyone ran on, but when we reached him, he lay on the ground, shivering and coughing and from time to time he screamed in pain…<p>

_Flashback_

"_Antauri!", gasped Jake and looked at his friend worried. The black monkey had just screamed again and the girls whimpered. Then Mandarin got onto his knees and laid his hand onto his brother's head. He pulled it back immediately and yelled: "He's burning up." The orange monkey turned around and ordered: "Nova or June. You two are the fastest. One of you has to find the masters. Antauri's in a very bad shape."_

_Nova stood there frozen in her place and was thankful when June, the brown monkey-girl, ran off immediately. Nova also got onto her knees and petted her brothers back. He was sweating like hell and screamed in pain again and again. "Antauri, common, hold on. June and the teachers will be back soon", begged Jake his friend, but Antauri just screamed again. Suddenly Nova was pulled away. She was about to punch the one, when she saw that it was Mistress Snake. She, Master Wolf, Mistress Lion and Master Dragon had arrived, a gasping June behind them._

_Mandarin was also pulled away and they all watched with worry, when Master Dragon picked the black monkey up and ordered: "Every one of you, go to your rooms and stay there." "But he's our brother", argued Mandarin. "You go to your rooms", ordered Mistress Snake harder, while the three other Masters ran off with Antauri. Worried faces were everywhere, while the students walked into their rooms._

_At the end, only Mandarin and Nova remained in the garden. Then Mandarin turned around with a sigh and said: "Looks like we have no choice than to wait." With that he walked off, Nova close behind, but both shot a lot of worried glances in the direction the masters disappeared with their brother. "He's going to be alright, not?", asked Nova and felt like a little girl, who's puppy was ill._

_Mandarins gaze was warm and he answered softly: "I don't know, Nova. Let's hope for the best." Nova was surprised. Mandarin wasn't like that at all, but it seemed that he was incredible worried about Antauri as well. _Antauri_, thought Nova, _please be alright._ Then she walked off to the room, she shared with June._

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't stand it anymore!", yelled an angry Nova. "Antauri had had his fit three days ago and since that I haven't seen him and we haven't trained either. The week they gave us free is over! I wish we would train, that would distract me!" Nova gasped and tried not to explode, what was hard, because usually Antauri was the one who avoided that. Then she felt a cool metal hand on her shoulder and looked behind her. She looked directly into the green eyes of Adria, a white-grey robot monkey with golden metal parts.<em>

_"Nova, he will be alright. He is strong." Nova nodded and swallowed the tears which tried to find their way into her eyes. Suddenly an incredible pissed Mandarin ran by, ignoring the girls completely. "Mandarin!", yelled Leona and the orange monkey spun around with burning eyes. "What had happened?", asked Adria and Mandarin yelled: "Antauri had happened. He told me that he was well again one day ago. And he ignored me after a few sentences. HE IGNORED ME! That monkey turned into an f****** idiot in that few days!"_

_With that Mandarin stormed off and the girls looked at each other. "That doesn't sound like Antauri at all", began Adria, but Nova was already running into the direction, Mandarin came from. She ran one minute and then she saw him. Her black brother was sitting in a window and looking at the sunset. His whole body was covered by a black coat._

_"Antauri!", yelled Nova happily, but the black monkey didn't react. Nova came closer and said his name again. Now Antauri looked at her, his gaze was soft, but incredible tired. He just smiled at her then he looked at the sunset again. Nova was shocked. What had that fit done to the nice, warm and energetic monkey that was her brother? It seemed like it had drained all his life-will away. But then there was that smile on his face, a smile that said something like: "I'm just glad that I'm still alive."_

_"Antauri, why don't you talk to me?" Tears were forming in Novas eyes, when her brother went on with ignoring her. "Antauri, please talk to me, what has that fit done to you?", screeched Nova and caught the attention of Drake. The other orange monkey saw his friend as well and greeted him, but Antauri just nodded and said nothing. Nova was able to see that Drake was surprised and then Nova burst out in tears. She took hold of Drake and yelled at Antauri: "Antauri, talk to me. What had happened to you? Why are you ignoring us like this? Don't we mean anything to you anymore? We…"_

_Nova was interrupted by a scream of pain. It was a girl's voice and now life came back into the black monkey. He jumped up immediately and ran towards the noise. Nova and Drake on his tracks. A huge crowd of students was already around the screaming monkey and Nova recognized the voice. "It's Adria!" Now Antauri turned towards his sister and said: "Nova, get a master, no matter who you get, just get him!"_

_Then he was pushing through the crowd. Nova threw a begging glare to Drake and the monkey ran on. Nova mad her way through the students and found Adria, lying on the floor and screaming in pain. Antauri was next to her, his hand on her heart and he murmured something in a language, Nova didn't know. Mandarin was next to him and shot annoyed glares at the black monkey. Nova came closer and kneed next to her friend._

_"Make it stop, please make the pain stop", begged Adria and Antauri stopped his murmuring. "I can ease it down, but you will feel like you're burning up in the first few seconds", said the black monkey and ignored the confused gazes around him. His attention was on Adria and she whispered: "I don't care, just make it stop…Ahhh!" Nova saw how her brother laid his hand on her heart again. He started talking in that strange language again, louder this time._

_Suddenly yellowish-green flames ejected his hand and went into Adria's chest. She screamed again, louder, but then she stopped and lay on Antauris knees, shivering, but not screaming anymore. "What's happening to her?", asked Leona. Antauri looked away, avoided anyone's eyes. "Antauri, you can't ignore us any longer. We need to know what's going on here. Aren't you caring of us anymore?", yelled Mandarin. Now Antauri looked directly into his brothers eyes. Nova couldn't see Antauris face, but Mandarin took a step back._

_"I care for you", he answered slowly. "But I promised not to talk to you to much, to keep a distance and not to tell you anything about that." At the end he nodded towards Adria who was still lying on his knees, her gaze was foggy and she whimpered. Suddenly someone ordered: "Let me through." Nova looked up and saw Master Unicorn coming towards them. He looked at the scene and said: "Good work Antauri, I will take care of her now. Master Dragon is waiting for you." He took Adria up and Antauri bowed before he ran off. Master Unicorn disappeared with Adria and again the students were forced to their rooms._

* * *

><p>"<em>Another four days without training and no spot of Antauri or Adria", murmured a worried Kley. His blue eyes were dark and his dark- and light-grey fur was ruffled up against the snowy winds in the backyard. Nova, Kley, June and Max, a green monkey with black eyes, were walking through the snow. It had started snowing two days ago. Nova hated the cold, but she needed to get out of the palace for a while.<em>

_Suddenly she heard voices. "Hey, guys, do you hear that?" The others were silent after Novas question and nodded. The four of them were tip-toeing to the voices and when they looked through a few bushes they saw them. Antauri and Adria were sitting at the edge of the lake, talking. Like Antauri, Adria wore a coat, but hers was white, which made her nearly disappearing in the snow. "And you sure I won't have another outburst?", asked Adria at the moment. "I would doubt it, but if you have, I will stop you, don't worry", answered Antauri and everyone saw Adria shivering._

_"If it is too cold, we should go inside again. You haven't your full strength back now. The last thing you can need is a cold or something worse." Nova saw Adria nodding and the two monkeys made their way back, when suddenly behind the four 'spies' a few bushes were rustling and then a big, black, female lion with yellow underbelly and tail tip jumped out and went to attack them. Her yellow eyes were sparkling and she roared loudly. The four monkeys jumped out of the bushes and ran towards the two really surprised, coated students._

_The lion jumped after them and Nova heard Adria hissing: "Leona!" Antauri ran forward and yelled: "Adria, get the four of them inside and then get a master, I will try to hold her of!" Adria nodded and literally pushed the four of them back inside. While Adria ran off, the four other students watched through the window the fight. Suddenly Antauri crashed right through the wall of the palace, the lion after him._

_The students screamed, but Antauri jumped up and now his coat wasn't covering his whole body anymore. Nova gasped when she saw the glowing yellowish-green dragon-tattoo on his torso. "You leave me no choice", gnarled the black monkey. He jumped and laid his hand directly on the lion's forehead. He started talking in that strange language again and again flames exited his hand. But this time it covered the lions whole body and the lion started shrink. Antauri jumped down and caught Leona, when the flames disappeared from her body. On her torso was a golden glowing tattoo in the shape of a lion._

_"It's over", whispered Antauri. Nova came closer and asked: "What is that?" She pointed at the two tattoos, but before Antauri could start to explain, Adria dashed around a corner, reviling a green unicorn tattoo on her torso. She was followed by Mistress Lion and the Mistress took Leona from Antauri. "What have the three of you seen?", asked the Mistress. Nova stepped forward and answered: "The __**four**__ of us have seen everything." "Four?", asked the Mistress. "I only count three."_

_Nova looked around and screeched: "Where's Max?" "I bet he is already telling everything to the others", suggested Adria. "I agree", said Antauri and continued: "You are not all day attacked by a black lion, who appears to be a student, who was brought back to his real form by another student who set the lion on fire, and so on…" "And you not always see glowing tattoos on your friends bodies", ended Adria._

_"I will take Leona to take a rest. Then I will call a meeting with the other masters", announced Mistress Lion. "Antauri, Adria I want to see the two of you there as well. Now go and rest until the sunset, then come to the hidden arena." The two monkeys bowed and sighted when Mistress Lion had disappeared around a corner. Antauri turned towards the three other monkeys, when Nova jumped forward and hugged her brother tightly._

_"Antauri, I have missed you so much. I don't really need to know all of this until you want to tell me, but I want my brother back", cried the yellow Monkey and smiled when Antauri hugged her back and whispered: "I have missed you as well, Nova." …_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really begging for Reviews. I wan't to know how it turned out till now.<strong>

**Pleeeaaaseeeee, R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4How it began,Pt 3

**Yayyy, the next part is finally up and now we'll get to know why Antauri hates the swords so much.**

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me, but to Ciro Neili.**

* * *

><p>"…in the end the masters explained that these fits came from the change of our bodies and abilities. They had asked Antauri and Adria to keep that hidden, to make sure that no one hides when he has that fits, because he wants to find out what his abilities are. It is too dangerous. Leona hadn't hidden, but unfortunately everyone was too far away to hear her screaming and her Powers went out of control." Nova gasped for air and got a bottle of water out of the kitchen quick. When she came back she smiled: "Time for you to wake up, Antauri. You over-slept my one hour explanation about the weeks we got our Powers."<p>

Antauris smile faded and he murmured: "It's not that easy to stay awake. That fight and the change that cursed sword did with me, even if I'm thankful for that, is nothing that isn't exhausting." "Questions", said Chiro with a raised hand. The two monkeys with the swords looked at him and he asked: "Ok. 1. What change? 2. Why are you always saying that these swords are cursed?" Nova saw Antauri standing up and her eyes went wide. There was a scar on his left waist. The scar Nova gave him during one of their sword-trainings.

* * *

><p>Antauri stood up from his chair, happy that he was able to walk alone again. He walked over to Chiro and took the boys Hand. Chiro looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes, but he just laid the boys hand onto his chest and asked: "What do you feel?" Chiro's gaze became confused. "What do you mean Antauri? All that I feel is your…", he trailed off. Then Chiro yelled in surprise and bolted up in his chair. He hit his head and cursed. "Chiro, not such a language", scolded Antauri smiling. "You have a heart-beat!", screeched the boy and now Otto and Sprx came closer. They touched his chest as well and jumped back when they felt his steady, a little slowly heartbeat.<p>

Antauri couldn't help but smile and said: "When I first touched Kasai again, it changed my body partly back in the state it was, when I touched it the last time. And that was a long time ago. And to your second question, Chiro…" Antauri closed his eyes and shivered by his memories. Then he went on: "After every one of us had discovered and practised their Powers, the Masters called us to teach us a special ability. To change into the animal, that based our abilities. For example, I would turn into a dragon. But then, there was an incident…"

_Flashback_

…"_Now, Jake and Max will fight Antauri and Adria." "I still don't think that's a good idea", whispered Adria in Antauris ear and the black monkey replied: "Me neither. No one of us has ever turned into that form before, except of Leona and we have seen what had happened." Then they followed their Masters introduction. "You will take your swords like in a normal fight. But when you have found and called the source of your Powers, you will take your sword away and try to change. Let's go." The four monkeys walked onto the battle field and took out the swords they got after the change of the last student. Antauri was about to close his eyes and search for the source of his dragon-power, when he heard a whimper next to him. He looked at his side and saw Adria, falling onto her knees._

_Antauri threw his sword away immediately and rushed over to the female monkey, but he had already found the source of his Power and flames burst through his body. "Adria, what wrong? Are you…" Antauri broke of and jumped back when he felt the flames, bursting out of him and covering him in a yellowish-green light. Antauri felt something in him growing. He felt his teeth changing into fangs, his hands became claws (no, not like his ghost-claws) and he fell onto all four. Antauri tried to scream, but when he opened his mouth, a horrifying growl excited it. Then two big dragon-wings shot out of his back. The black monkey felt the burning inside of him clearly. He felt every flame in and outside of his body and suddenly, the heat felt well. Then he shook his head and pushed the dragon-instincts back. He knew if we would allow these new instincts taking over, he could hurt the ones he cared for._

_With one last outburst of heat, the transformation was complete and Antauri shoot into the air, out of the fire tornado that had surrounded his body. He unfolded his wings and observed the arena. Everyone looked up at him and he thought; what should they do else? A black dragon came out of a fire-tornado. He slowly landed on the floor and looked around. It was a weird feeling, being a dragon, not to mention that his comrades smelled wonderful at the moment. Antauri was just glad that he was a vegetarian, so it was easier to control himself. Then he saw himself in a Window. He had turned in a black dragon with white underbelly. His eyes were still yellowish-green, but they were surrounded by white, just like a humans eyes. He also had a quite weird horn on his forehead and white hair went down from his forehead until his tail-tip, where it turned into dangerous, sharp, white spikes. His claws were also white and his wing-membrane was from the same colour his eyes were._

_Then he remembered Adria and looked for her, she was sitting on the ground, still wincing in pain, but not even the masters realised her pain. Everyone was too impressed to help her. Antauri knew when he would try to talk, they would just hear growling and so he pointed towards Adria. Suddenly a strange, really big, green snake winded towards Adria, showing its poisoning teeth, attending to bite the at the moment helpless monkey. Antauri dashed forward immediately and pushed the snake away. Everyone gasped, when they saw the snake, launching at the dragon and Antauri spit fire at the snake. It dodged the attack and bit into the dragon's neck._

_Antauri roared in pain and he felt the poison, entering his body. The snake whirled back, grinning, and Antauri was about to attack the snake, before he would lose his strength, when he was rammed into his side by a big grey wolf with red underbelly and orange eyes. Now the dragon was attacked by two animals. Antauri realised that these creatures were Jake and Max, but it seemed they weren't training. Antauri's mind went already woozy and his sight became blurry because of the poison, but he was sure the instincts of their animals were at the moment stronger than their mind._

_Suddenly Jake turned and went to attack a certain yellow monkey, who was helping Adria. Antauri growled and now his instincts took over too. His mind went blank and he leapt forward and knocked Jake away from Nova. The Masters tried to calm the three, but it was too late, their instincts had gotten them into a real fight of live and death and no one was ready to give in. Suddenly Antauri felt heat in his body again, a heat, even too hot for a dragon and he screamed in pain. When the heat started to exert his body, the masters yelled: "Everyone down!" Everyone lay down and then an explosion and yellowish-green flames went over their heads. Then Antauri blacked out…_

_End of Flashback_

"… When I woke up the masters told me that the explosion was caused by the poison I had in my body. They said they were really impressed that I was able to hold control, for such a long time. But our fight and my fire had nearly killed everyone. That's why I still believe these swords are cursed. All they can give is pain…" Antauri trailed of and thought, like nearly every second since he woke up, about Adria. "But, when everything happened like you said, then it wasn't even your fault. You were just worried about Adria and made a mistake, Antauri", tried Gibson to cheer the silver monkey up, but Antauri shook his head. "What had happened to Adria in there was also caused by me, she…she…" Antauri tried to get the words out, but he couldn't make his voice work. "What was with her?"

Antauri gulped and whispered: "After the incident, everyone was checked through carefully and they found out, that Adria was pregnant." "Pregnant?", asked Chiro with wide eyes. Otto's and Sprx' jaws dropped down to the floor, literally, and Gibson spit out the water he was drinking. "From, from you?", asked the scientist stunned. Antauri just nodded and looked away. Then he felt Novas hand on his shoulder and she said: "Please don't bother him with questions about Adria and the child now. That would not just open up old wounds, but make them far bigger as well." Antauri was thankful for Nova, but he always thought about the day he thought he had lost Adria and their son, Sean. Nova believed they were still alive, somewhere and that was the only thing Antauri took hold on.

"Ok, we won't ask", said Chiro and Antauri looked up in surprise. Chiro's eyes shone with sympathy and Antauri knew, the leader wouldn't bother him, even if he was incredible curious. Gibson agreed as well, but Sprx and Otto started to complain. A smack from Nova for both and then Antauri went on with the story. "After the incident everything became normal again. The training went on and soon, our apprenticeship was over. We all said good-by and went our own ways. Mandarin and I went back to Veron, together with Adria and Drake, who decided to change from another temple on a planet called Atlant, to the Veron Mystics. In our free time the four of us trained with the swords, but since the incident, it didn't feel the same for Mandarin and me anymore. Nova as well and when we team came back together we…"

Antauri allowed Nova to go on and she said: "We decided to keep quiet about that. We dyed our fur where the tattoos were and locked the swords away in our rooms. I guess Mandarin stole his after he returned and now Jake had stolen it from him. Well and that's it." "Who's the Dark Master?" The question came not unexpected, but Antauri hesitated with the answer, but then he explained: "The Dark Master is one of the mightiest Dark-Ones since the beginning of the time. Every millennium (1000 years) the border between our world and the netherworld is breaking and it's the duty of the ten Sword Masters to seal him away again. But we might have a problem with a corrupted Master of the Wolf sword and a longer corrupted Master of the Monkey sword. I don't think Mandarin would help us, even if the price is his sword. Not to talk about what had happened to the others." "And when is this millennium over?", asked Gibson.

Antauri changed a glance with Nova and then he sighted and admitted: _"In exactly one month."_

* * *

><p><strong>That's the last part of how it began is over. In the next chapters, the team will look for the other sword monkeys.<strong>

**Hope you like it and please, R&R**


	6. Chapter 5Lion and Tiger

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me but to Ciro Neili.**

**In this Chapter you'll meet two of the other sword monkeys and it will reveal a bit about the past of the HyperForce.**

**Please, R&R**

* * *

><p>"You ready Antauri?", asked Nova with a smirk. Antauri nodded and attacked her in the same second. He swung his sword, but Nova was able to dodge the attack and only the floor of the training room took damage. Now she attacked from the air above him, but Antauri swung his sword around and blocked her attack. They fought for at least two hours, but then Antauri won. He somehow managed to get behind her, knocked her sword out of her hand and held his against her throat. Then he stepped back and pushed Kasai into his sheath.<p>

Then he took Haru and handed it to Nova. She watched with big eyes and when she took the sword, she whispered: "You?" Antauri nodded and answered: "It seems so. I was already able to touch three other swords than mine without being injured." "But in the history every tenth millennium the one who is able to control all of them…" Antauri cut her off and said: "I know. I guess it's bad luck that we have a tenth millennium this time. But that fact isn't allowed to stop us. We have to find the others and lock the dark master away, no matter what it costs."

Nova shivered but nodded. Antauri was right, but she didn't want to lose her brother again. Suddenly Sprx voice ran through the intercom. "Antauri, Nova, Gibson want you to come to the observation-deck." (The deck they were on in "Incident on Ranger 7") The two monkeys ran off and to their tubes. Nova was wondering what he had found.

When the two monkeys reached the observation-deck, everyone else was there too. Gibson stood in front of the others and the turned around, when he heard Nova and Antauri coming. Nova saw a small smile on his face and her curiosity became bigger. "What is it, Gibson?" Nova was impressed, how much stronger Antauris voice seemed, since he had Kasai with him again. Also deeper and when he was angry his voice turned into a slight growl. Novas voice had become a little higher and she screeched more, when she was angry now.

A change, caused through 'their animals'. The scientist turned back to the space and pointed at the dark-green planet in front of the robot. He explained: "I've searched in the Space for a similar energy signature, your swords sent out. If my calculations are right, then there have to be two swords on that planet." Nova started to smile, but then everyone narrowed his eyes and Nova looked to her left side, where she felt heat against her fur. Antauri was mediating and slowly his whole body was covered in blue flames. It went on a few minutes, then he came back down and the fire disappeared.

Nova looked at him, eager to know if Gibson had been right and the silver monkey announced: "You are right, Gibson. There are two other swords on that planet. The sword of the lion and the sword of the tiger." "Leona and Drake", cheered Nova. "How long until we land, Gibson?", asked Chiro "A few minutes." Chiro now turned to Nova and Antauri and Nova felt strange under his look. "I think it's better when we split up, then…"

"NO!", yelled Nova together with Antauri. Everyone looked at them and Nova explained: "Remember with Jake. He had nearly killed Antauri and we have no clue what's down there. It will be safer to stay together." Nova saw Antauri nodding in agreement, but the look he gave her told her that the other reason weighted far more. Antauri was the only one who was able to touch and use all of the ten swords. If something happened to him, then they could send the Dark Master and invitation for invading the universe.

* * *

><p>Antauri gasped when they stepped out of the robot. It was hot and damp, a tropic-climate. He and Nova had their swords on their backs. With that, they wouldn't be in the way. They all wore coats, to be a little safe from insects and then the team moved on. They walked for hours, without any luck and then Chiro complained: "I don't want anymore. I'm thirsty and tired and it is too hot. Let's head back to the robot."<p>

Antauri turned around, a slight smile on his face. "Alright, who of you has paid attention on our way and how we can get back?" Everyone stopped and their faces showed how shocked they were. Even Gibson seemed to have forgotten about that. Antauri bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing, but Nova giggled. "That was mean Antauri, but it's good to see that you are in a better mood today." Antauri smiled at her and his happiness stayed. He felt really good since they got so close to two old friends. Good enough to even start to tease the team a bit.

"I can lead you back, Chiro, don't worry", explained Antauri. Chiro narrowed his eyes and asked: "Antauri, do you feel alright?" "I'm feeling much better than the last few days, why?", answered the silver monkey with a raised eyebrow. "Antauri, you, I repeat, _YOU_ actually _'played a prank'_ on us", explained Sprx and waved with his hands. Antauri just went on and made his way back to the robot, Nova next to him. The others followed slowly and Nova sighted.

"It's too bad that they can't stand it in the same way, we do." "Our bodies have changed, Nova", responded Antauri, always looking back, to make sure no one would sneak up on the team. "Our abilities, strength and senses were powered up with the natural abilities of 'our animals'. We would surely be able to stay out here in the night, they won't." Nova nodded and looked back. "But I still want to go on searching. I mean, we are so close", whispered the yellow female. Then she sighted again and said: "I'm just glad, your abilities allow you to remember every path you have walked with one hundred per cent."

Antauri had to smile. He was glad about this ability as well, but his Powers still frightened him a bit. He looked back one more time and slowed down, since the others were five meters behind them. Nova did the same and sighted again. Suddenly Antauri stopped. He pulled up his dragon-instincts and sniffed. What was that scent? "Antauri, what's wrong?" Chiro came closer, when Antauri felt it clearly.

The monkey spun around, jumped at Gibson and pushed him out of the way. "Look out!" Only a few inches over Antauris head, a laser-whip hit the tree, Gibson had been standing in front of. Antauri jumped up, activated his claws and jumped into the bushes. He heard the attacker running away, but Antauri speeded up and followed his scent. A growl came out of his mouth and then he jumped again. He landed on the attacker and tried to claw him, but he was pulled away by another laser-whip from behind.

The silver monkey was thrown against a tree and was glad that no spikes peeked into his back, thanks to his coat. Antauri jumped forward and landed in front of the two attackers. They were robot monkeys as well, probably at the end of their teens. One was black with green eyes, whips and golden metal parts and the other one was orange with yellow eyes and whips and golden metal parts. They were both trying to look frightening, but Antauri saw the fear in their eyes, after being attacked by him. He lowered his claws a bit and gave his fighting-position up.

The two narrowed their eyes and flinched when suddenly the rest of the HyperForce burst out of the bushes. Gibson jumped towards his second in command and Antauri swallowed a groan when the scientist looked after injures, since his coat was burned and spiked with peeks. While Gibson was doing this, Antauri's gaze stayed on the monkeys. They seemed somehow familiar and he asked: "Nova, don't you feel familiar with them as well?"

He saw how the yellow monkey eyed the two carefully and then her expression brightened up, at the same moment as Antauris. They looked at each other and smiled. "Hey…HyperForce to the two sword-monkeys. What's up?" Antauri looked at Sprx shortly and then he walked forward, deactivated his claws and looked at the two monkeys. The two of them stood still, until Antauri spoke up with a soft tone: "May it possible that your parents are Leona and Drake?"

Green and yellow eyes widened and the black one, the boy, gasped: "How do you know their names? Who are you?" Before Antauri could answer, Nova cheered up and hugged Sprx tightly. "We found them! We really found them Antauri!" Antauri smiled at the third in command and admitted: "At least we found their children, Nova." Then Antauri looked at the two young monkeys again.

"My name is Antauri", he explained. "Nova and I are old friends from your parents. May you lead us and our team to them?" The monkeys hesitated and then the orange girl spoke up. "How can Leon and I trust you that you are old friends from our parents?"

* * *

><p>"How can Leon and I trust you that you are old friend from our parents?" Nova walked forward by now as well, impressed how kindly Antauri acted with these children. "Have your parents told you some information of the tattoos on their bodies?" Antauri glanced at her thankful and Nova smiled. Leon nodded slowly and said: "Mom and Dad often say, that a lot of their good friends have tattoos like them and that they miss them." Nova laughed out of joy and said: "Then you can trust us." The two kids looked confused and Antauri and Nova took of their coats, revealing their tattoos and swords.<p>

The eyes of the young monkeys turned wide, but then they grinned and each of them took one monkey. Antauri was pulled forward by the girl and Nova by Leon. She nearly tripped over her coat and she laughed loudly when she saw the team, chasing after the dragged away monkeys. "So, what are your names?", asked Nova while she jumped over a root as big as her. "I'm Leon and this is Mia", explained Leon excitedly.

Finally the monkey team caught up with them, when the two teen-monkeys stopped in front of a big tree. "We live up there. Shall we get them?" Nova shook her head, before Antauri was able to say something and he raised his eyebrow in worry after he had seen Novas smirk. Nova smirked evilly and giggled: "No, I want to do something I have done nearly every day, when we trained together." "Nova, Leona doesn't like that, remember?" Nova nodded and Sprx exclaimed: "I'm curious. Do it Nova or tell me what it is."

Nova grinned and took Haru out. Antauri stepped back a few meters immediately and Nova knew, he knew very well what she was up to do. Then she concentrated on Wind and sent a little tornado up the tree. The team and the kids gasped and then a black blur jumped down. "What the…" The black female monkey broke of, when she saw Nova and she gasped: "Nova, is that you?" Nova grinned and waved with Haru, just waiting for Leona's outburst. She hadn't to wait long.

"WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE THAT? YOU KNOW I HATE IT! YOU ARE A …" She broke off, when a strong silver arm got her wrist. Nova dropped Haru and wailed with faked disappointment: "Antauri was that necessary? I was starting to have fun." The silver monkey let go of Leona's hand and faced Nova. "It was, Nova. Don't forget why we are here." "Antauri?" Leona's voice was just a whisper and she stared at him with disbelieve. Nova saw him smiling and bringing his body in a position where she was able to see his tattoo.

"It is you!", cheered Leona and hugged Antauri tightly. Nova grinned and came closer, only to be hugged by Leona as well. "It's good to see the two of you again", came a deep voice from behind. "But where is Mandarin?" Nova turned around and stormed forward. "Drake! Am I glad to see you too!" She hugged the orange monkey, who dropped his bag with fruits in surprise. Antauri and Leona followed her and Drake hugged the silver monkey as well.

"You look a bit different, my friend", said Drake. "And you haven't changed a bit Drake. It's good to see that the two of you are still on our side." Drake and Leona backed off immediately and Nova felt the team next to her. "What do you mean, Antauri", asked Leona. Nova saw how Chiro pushed the second in command forward lightly and then Antauri began: "You know why we are here, not?"

Leona looked confused, but Drake nodded and answered: "The Millennium is nearly over." "Right", went the silver monkey on. "We have to regroup to seal the Dark-Master away. Unfortunately we know that Jake and Mandarin won't help us." "Why not?" "Well Mandarin…" "He betrayed our team", said Otto with sunken head. Now the two monkeys seemed to realise that the whole HyperForce was there. Antauri nodded towards Gibson and the scientist went on. Nova sighted relieved. She didn't feel good by leaving the team out of everything. It was a good idea to allow the others to explain Mandarins betrayal.

"One day, Mandarin came up with the idea to take over Shugazoom-City. He went completely insane and evil. But the HyperForce was created to protect Shugazoom…

_Flashback_

"_Mandarin, that's completely insane", answered Antauri calmly, but his fur was ruffled up straight. Mandarin glared at him and gnarled: "And why, brother? This stupid human never really realise what we do for them, but they will when they have to obey us to be safe." "That's not what we were created for", insisted the second in command. Antauri was furious. How could have Mandarin turned so dramatically. He was just glad that the two monkeys were alone. "How can you know, we don't even know our creator", argued Mandarin._

_Antauri narrowed his eyes, but answered with a calm voice: "I just know it. Our fate is to defeat Skeleton King, for the Universe sake, not for ours. We…" "Fate, fate, I can't hear it anymore Antauri. Are you so against me or are you just too stubborn to realise that your Veron Mystics have only thought you how to be stubborn and stupid? I'm glad I've turned my back towards them. After all, our fate is unclear. Why do you think you know it?", the orange monkey interrupted his black brother roughly and Antauri swallowed hard. He knew what would happen sooner or later. But right now, he answered: "Fate is always not fully clear, but the Power Primate allowed me to foresee the fact, that we will stop Skeleton King and that we are not supposed to rule anyone."_

_Mandarin gnarled and Antauri prepared for the un-changeable. Then Mandarin activated his sword and shield and attacked Antauri. The black monkey blocked the attack with his claws, but the force was to strong and he was blown through the kitchen-wall into the command-centre, where the rest of the HyperForce was. They jumped up and froze in fear, when Mandarin walked out and set a foot on Antauris stomach. The black monkey looked up, only hatred in his eyes. What had happened to his brother? "So, will you or will you not?"_

_The question cut through the room and Antauri spoke out loud: "I will not follow you Mandarin, not in a thing which is that wrong." "What's going on?" The question came from Nova and Mandarin smirked and answered: "It looks like Antauri is making a little rebellion." The team gasped and looked at their second in command with disbelieve. "If a rebellion is the only I can do from stopping you", began Antauri. "Then I will do it. Recall my words Mandarin. We are not here to rule Shugazoom; we are here to protect it. Your plans from taking it over are completely insane. Forget about that, please."_

_Mandarin laughed frantically and snapped: "I have made my decision and you have made yours Antauri. Now it is up to the others." He stepped away and ordered: "Now, decide. Are you with me, or Antauri? Do you want to rule Shugazoom or just protect it?" The monkeys hesitated. How could Mandarin expect them to choose? They glanced at both monkeys and suddenly Nova walked forward, towards Mandarin. When she stood in front of him, she glared and remembered how bad he had treated her always and slapped him into the face._

_"I would rather die, than follow you in a thing like that. Antauri is completely right." With that the yellow female turned and walked next to Antauri. Sprx went towards Antauri as well. Hesitantly and mostly because he didn't want to fight Nova but he thought the same. Now it was up to Otto and Gibson. The blue and the green monkey looked from Mandarin to Antauri and back. Then Gibson stepped forward slowly, still an unsure look in his eyes. He knew what Mandarin wanted to do, was wrong, but he felt betrayal with choosing Antauri. Then he looked deep into both monkeys' eyes._

_Mandarins shone with greed and somehow crazy. Antauri's yellowish-green eyes were dark with sadness, guilt, betrayal and even a little hate. Gibson realised that the second in command didn't like the situation as well and with a deep breath, the scientist made his way toward his black friend. Antauri smiled a little, but it vanished fast. Gibson followed Antauri's gaze and saw Otto's eyes. The blue monkey shivered. Otto looked like a little hungry puppy which had to choose between a cruel man who had something to eat right know and a caring man, where the puppy had to wait until they got home._

_The green monkey looked at Mandarin long, than at Antauri. The black monkey's tail twitched all the time. Gibson realised that Antauri was more troubled by the situation than he showed. His twitching tail was proving enough. Otto must have seen it as well, because with one last sad glance at their former leader, he walked towards Antauri and took position next to Gibson. Gibson petted Otto's back gently. "Mandarin." Antauri tried to get the leader to his senses one last time._

_"Stop your plans and come back to us. Don't rip our family apart like that." But Mandarin just glared and gnarled: "Great family. You are all betraying me. I will get what I want." With that the epic battle began._

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chap...Information about Sean and Adria and AntauriChiro father/son. I kinda miss that.**


	7. Chapter 6Past and Problems

**And we go on with our story.**

**In the last chapter, the HyperForce found Leona, the mistress of the lion sword, and Drake, the master of the tiger sword, together with their children Leon and Mia.**

**In this chapie will be a bit information about Adria and seen and SPOVA.**

**Also the first direct ancounter with the Dark Master.**

**SMRTHFG doesn't belong to me but to Ciro Neili.**

**Please R&R**

* * *

><p>"After we had defeated him, we sent him to an off-world-prison and went to Hibernation until Chiro found us." Gibson gestured towards the boy. Drake nodded, then he focused on Antauri again and Nova saw the concern, when the blue and green eyes met. Jake had been a good friend for the two of them. It surely was hard for them. Antauri raised his voice: "We were traveling to another Planet, a few days ago, when the Super Robot started to shake and then we crashed down on a planet. The planet we have been trained on. We were exploring when Jake popped up in front of us. He had ordered us to give him our swords and we realised that he had fallen for the Dark-Master."<p>

Nova was sure that Antauri wouldn't tell more, it was worse enough all in all. "I see", whispered Drake with dark eyes and Leona asked: "How are Adria and Sean?" Nova hissed and saw the silver monkey flinched. Then she heard Sprx complaining: "Why are they allowed to ask and we not?" Nova spun around and hissed: "Shut up Sprx. Until now you should have realised that it hurts Antauri to speak about them. Leona and Drake just don't know it better." Drake walked up closer to his friend and Nova saw the concern in his eyes. Then he asked: "What had happened my friend? Where are they?"

Nova saw Antauri hesitating, but then he started to talk.

* * *

><p>"What had happened my friend? Where are they?" Antauri hesitated. He really didn't want to remember. But then he thought; <em>the HyperForce wants to know it as well.<em> He swallowed hard and started to explain.

"I don't know where they are", admitted the silver monkey with sunken head. "Their energies just disappeared, the day, the Veron Mystics have fallen." "Wait Antauri. You mean the day, where Xan has tried to give my Power Primate to Skeleton King?" Antauri looked at the teen leader and saw Chiro frowning. He nodded slowly and answered: "Since I have left the Veron Mystics, Adria and Sean have stayed there, learning, teaching and waiting for the day we would see each other again. When I visited the Veron Mystics these days, their Spirits were already low, but Skeleton King and the disturbing in the Power Primate kept my thoughts away from them. When the Mystics broke down, I was just about to run in and find them, when their spirits disappeared. I tried to stand it, to stay strong for you, but inside of me, I was dying. I truly believed they were dead. The only thing that stops me from believing in that right now, is that Nova believes, that they are alive, somewhere."

Antauri's voice broke down and then he wasn't able to stand it anymore. He fell onto his knees and started to cry.

For the second time in his live, he cried. The monkeys around him froze with the sudden outburst of his feelings, but Chiro ran forward and hugged his mentor. Antauri was thankful for Chiros hug and clanged his hands into Chiros arm, trying to hold onto the boy he had called his 'son' just a few days ago. He had thought everything would be different now, now that Chiro knew Antauri had a biological son as well, but Chiro's hug felt the same it always did. Antauri's spirit spread like flowers in the spring sun and his thoughts calmed down. After a while, Chiro stopped hugging the second in command, but Antauri wasn't ready to let go of the boy and so Chiro stayed nearby, Antauris hands still around his arm. Then Drake, Nova and Leona came forward. Antauri was able to sense their feelings, and wasn't surprised.

Drake and Leona were a bit stunned by the fact that their friend was able to show feelings like that, but also sad. Nova was sad as well, but also calm, since she had been the only one nearby, when Antauri had had his first breakdown. It had happened a few hours before Antauri fell into the Pit of Doom. They had been on their way back to Shugazoom and Nova was looking for him.

_Flashback_

"_Gone", whispered Antauri for the twenty-first time, since he was alone in his room. He was still stunned and was afraid, that it would just be a matter of time, until he would start to cry his heart out. His roughly broken heart. Then he heard a voice outside the door. Novas voice. "Antauri, can I come in?" Antauri didn't answer, but he unlocked the door with his telekinesis. Nova walked in and saw the second in command, sitting on the edge of the stream, staring into the water and he whispered: "Gone." Nova kneeled down next to him and laid her hand onto his shoulder. He didn't look up, just stared into the stream and Nova whispered: "Antauri, don't let yourself down like this. The Power Primate may be gone, but…" _

_uddenly Antauri jumped up and glared at Nova. His hands turned into fists, his eyes were burning and then he did something he had never done before. He yelled at Nova. "Why by all stars in the Universe should I care if this stupid Power Primate is gone _(heard it, he called the Power Primate stupid ) _or not gone at the moment? THEY are gone. That hurts far more!" Finally Antauri broke down and shared his first tears. Nova's gaze was confused. She didn't know what Antauri meant. Who should have been in there? The only one who had been in there, he knew well were master Xan and … Nova gasped in shock and hugged Antauri immediately. He whispered to her: "Nova, they're gone. Their spirits disappeared when the Veron Mystics broke down. They are gone…" The black monkey broke off and sobbed harder. Nova petted his back gently._

_End of Flashback_

"Do feel better now, Antauri?" Antauri looked up from the cup of tea in front of him and looked into Chiro's sapphire blue eyes. He smiled sadly and asked: "Your definition of better or mine?" "Yours", answered the teen and Antauri closed his eyes shortly. "Then yes, I feel better. A little at least." "You know, Antauri" began the teen slowly. "I have never thought that there was someone in the team who understood my situation."

Antauri laughed sadly and answered: "Our situations aren't that different, I agree. I guess this is the reason I feel so close to you, Chiro." Antauri bit his tongue and cursed himself mentally. He hadn't meant it in that way, but Chiro understood it so. The teen jumped up and hissed: "So that's all I am, someone who can succeed the place of your death son?" Antauri frowned when Chiro said the word _death_ and answered silently: "Chiro, I, I haven't meant it in that way, it's just…" "Just what Antauri, tell me. Why am I not how you said, just a few minutes ago?"

Antauri remained silent for a while then he whispered: "I'm sorry Chiro. I've picked the wrong words. It's just all so…confusing at the moment. I can't think straight for more than a few seconds. My feelings are racing through my mind, like Skeleton King himself is chasing them. I…" Antauri broke of when Chiro covered his mouth with his hand. The silver monkey looked up and deep into Chiro's eyes. The boy smiled, no anger was in his eyes and now Antauri hugged Chiro tightly. Chiro was stunned for a few moments, but then he hugged the silver monkey. Antauri felt his sadness fading and he knew, he would find the two, because Chiro would help him.

* * *

><p>Nova smiled happily when she watched the scene that happened in the 'living room' of Drakes andLeona's tree house. Then she walked out onto the balcony to find Sprx, sitting there. "Hi Sprx. Sorry for hissing at you before." She sat down next to him and came a little closer, when Sprx put his arm around her shoulder. "It's alright Nova. Now that I understand what Antauri had gone through, it's not surprise how you care for him." Sprx stopped suddenly and then he made Nova turn her head before he went on speaking. "Do, do you remember when I have fallen for the fire of hate and when you were talking to me, while I carried Jake to the robot, what you have said."<p>

Nova thought, but she didn't came behind the reason Sprx was saying this. The red monkey went on. "You were brave enough to say it twice and I wasn't able to say it once, even if I tried so often. Nova I, I just want to say that I…" Sprx trailed of and Nova came closer again, wrapped his tail around his. "Yes", whispered the yellow female while she laid her head onto his shoulder. "Well, I just wanted to say…I love you!"

The words came quickly out of the red monkey's mouth, to make sure, they really would come out. Nova looked up at the pilot and smiled. Their muzzles were only millimetres away, when Nova whispered: "I love you too, Sprx." And with that, they kissed. It was their first real kiss and both of them enjoyed it. Suddenly Nova fell onto the ground, Sprx on top, kissing her neck, forehead, nose, but not her mouth.

Nova quickly took his head into her hands and pulled him closer. They kissed again and Sprx' tail wrapped around hers when it found it. Nova had never felt something like that. It was like a firework in her mind. When they stopped, the both were gasping for air, but their eyes shone. Then Nova glared at Sprx and growled: "But if I see you, flirting with other girls, I will slap you harder than ever before." Sprx grinned and before he kissed her again, he answered: "I will look out."

Nova opened her eyes and saw leaves above her, then she felt that she was lying on a moving pillow. She looked at it and jumped onto her feet. It hadn't been a pillow. It had been Sprx. A small smile spread across Novas face, when she remembered the last night. The red monkey was now sleeping peacefully and Nova stroke his stomach-fur gently. She couldn't believe that it had finally happened. Sprx and she were boy-friend and girl-friend. Then Sprx yawned and opened his eyes. He looked at her with love and Nova looked back. They were about to kiss, when they heard a deep voice.

"Time for you to weak up, everyone else is already waiting." The two monkeys looked up and saw Antauri, standing in the door, already wearing his coat. His eyes shone with happiness and a small glance of sadness, but he smiled and said: "We are waiting on the ground." He turned ran on and jumped down the tree. Nova and Sprx ran inside, took both a fruit, their coats and ran onto the balcony again. They kissed one last time and then they jumped down the tree, like Antauri to see that the silver monkey had been right. Everyone was down there, waiting for them. Nova saw the amused glances she got from the others, but she ignored it and they went on.

Antauri was on the top of their group, together with Drake and Chiro. Nova and Sprx were behind them followed by Otto an Gibson, who walked together with Leon and Mia. Leona was at the end, looking for danger. During the walk, Nova saw how close Chiro and Antauri were again. Closer than before this crazy adventure began. When Antauri became faster for some reason, Chiro speeded up immediately, always staying next to the silver monkey. When Chiro slowed down out of exhaustion, Antauri slowed down as well. Nova had to smile. She had only seen him caring for Sean once and that was short after the boy was born, but Antauri had been a wonderful and loving, yet strict father. It hadn't changed. Even if the leader was more than twice as high as his second in command, Antauri cared like every father would do.

Nova smiled at the sight and then she heard Sprx sighting. She looked at the red monkey, who looked back, a longing look in his black eyes. Nova understood and teased: "Jealous, Sparky?" Sprx shrugged and answered: "Maybe and Nova?" "Yeah", answered the third in command, knowing what would come now. "Don't call me Sparky", asked the red monkey gently and Novas eyes widened in surprise. Sprx saw it and laughed. Then he smirked and asked: "You have thought I would yell at you, like I would yell at Brain-Strain, not?"

Nova nodded while Gibson interrupted: "I have heard that, Sparky!" "Oh shut up, Brainiac!", yelled Sprx back and Nova slapped her forehead. That had to happen. Immediately they had an argument and Nova heard sighting from behind her. She looked around and saw Antauri, walking up to the two arguing Monkeys. He levitated them away from each other and stated: "I and the others would truly appreciate it, when you would pause your argument, until we have reached the robot." "Fine", muttered Gibson and Sprx together and the group went on.

* * *

><p>Antauri stepped out of his tube and regretted to have allowed everybody to go, when he heard loud noise out of the medicine bay. "I guess Jake is awake, by now", mentioned the silver monkey. "We should take him somewhere else, before he is going to destroy everything in the med-bay", went Nova on. Antauri walked up to the room and looked back shortly. "Gibson, will you help me?" "Of course", answered the scientist and ran after him. They both opened the door slowly and reacted immediately, when Jake charged at them.<p>

"Spin-Shocker!", yelled Gibson and the grey monkey was thrown backwards. Antauri took hold of Jakes arms and tail and with Gibsons help, he dragged the wolf-master into a cell. Gibson left immediately, while Antauri stayed a little longer. "I'm really sorry Jake, but I have no other choice. Maybe you will realise what you have done wrong and come back", whispered the silver monkey to his old friend. "Never!", yelled Jake and tried to cut Antauri into pieces with his Scythe's. Antauri jumped out of range and shook his head sadly. Then he turned around and walked away.

"Come back you silver freak", shouted Jake, but Antauri went on, tried to control his feelings. He felt like he wanted to cry again, but knew, that it would do no good. Not to him, his friends or his family. The silver monkey went up his tube and avoided the command-centre on the way to his room. He wasn't in the mood of talking to anyone and he sensed that all of them were in the command-centre.

In his room, Antauri took a deep breath, filled his lounges with oxygen. It was kind of weird to have to breathe again. He did it automatically, but it was still weird after he didn't have to do it for such a long time. He also felt hungry and tired again, feelings he had nearly completely forgotten. Antauri smiled to himself. It was a true pleasure to him, to have an organic body again and for the first time since long, he looked at Kasai without hate or anger. The second in command placed his sword next to the stream and went to mediate in the mid-air. The first hour, nothing happened, but then he was pulled deeper into his mind, by a dark force. Antauri struggled to get free, but he couldn't. Then he heard a voice.

_"You are surely strong Antauri, but are you strong enough?"_ Antauri was able to open his inner eyes and found himself, floating in a fully dark place. "Who are you?", questioned the silver monkey back. _"That doesn't matter now Antauri, my question is, are you strong enough to keep your family safe, to find them?"_ "What are you talking about? My family is in the Super Robot." The strange voice laughed and then it went on: _"They aren't, what about your precious Adria?"_ "Adria", gasped the silver monkey.

_"I know where she is and can help you. You just have to allow me to give you strength."_ Antauri hesitated. He knew he shouldn't trust that voice, but what if he really knew where Adria was? He fought with himself, when a great, but icy, force went through his body. He felt his strength doubling and the voice meant: _"Just a little foretaste to what I can give to you. Will you take it?"_ "No", answered Antauri silently.

_"What?",_ asked the creature surprised. Antauri felt Chiro nearby, the boy had felt that something was wrong. "No, I won't take it. I will find the two of them with my own strength and the help of the team. I don't need any evil energy to power me up." With that the coldness faded away and Antauri was finally able to open his real eyes. He looked directly into Chiros face. "Thank you", whispered the silver monkey softly, before he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>So...the dark Master tried to get Antauri to join him with using Adria and Sean. That's really mean!<strong>

**In the next Chapter Nova, Leona and Drake will go on a great journey somewhere no one would have thought to ever go.**


	8. Chapter 7More Problems

**Last Chapter: Leona, Drake, Leon and Mia have joined the team. Antauri cried his heart out, Jake's in a cell and the dark master has some plans with the second in command!**

**Nova: Why exactly had to come out that I like Sprx that early?**

_**Otto: So you do? WOW, cool!**_

**Everybody: (facepalm)**

**Leona: Is he always like that?**

**Antauri: Ever.**

**Drake: Shouldn't you be knocked out or something?**

**Antauri: ...**

**EvilAntauri (me/EvA) : Hehe, yeah, woke hi up shortly. Correct it. (Hits Antauri with a pipe on the head)**

**Nova: (sweatdrop) yeahhh...EvA doesn't own us or the show.**

**Chiro: Read and Review**

* * *

><p>Nova looked sadly at the motionless silver monkey on the lab-table. She had sat there, together with Sprx, Chiro and Drake for more than three hours by now. Clearly she remembered what had happened.<p>

_Flashback_

_Everyone was in the command-centre, except of Antauri, who was mediating in his room. Chiro and Otto were teaching Leon and Mia how to play video games, Gibson was in a discussion with Drake and Leona and Sprx were sitting at a wall, Novas head on Sprx' shoulder. Suddenly Chiro jumped up and threw his joystick away. "Antauri", shouted the teen and ran towards his tube. Nova followed immediately and together they reached Antauris room. When they got in, Nova screeched. Antauri was surrounded by black mist which was infused with panicking outbursts of the Power Primate._

_"Antauri!", screamed the leader and ran towards his mentor and father. "Chiro, be careful", shouted Gibson who had appeared next to Nova together with the others. Chiro grabbed Antauris hand and pulled Antauri into a tight hug, surrounded by the Power Primate of both of them. Slowly the mist faded away and Chiro looked into Antauris face. Nova sighted in relief, when the silver monkey looked up and whispered: "Thank you." But then everyone panicked when the silver monkey passed out._

_End of Flashback_

"Antauri, please wake up", begged Nova and grabbed one of Antauris hands, only to back off with a screech. "Nova, what's wrong?" Nova looked into Sprx eyes and whispered: "He…He…The dark master…he tried to corrupt Antauri…I felt it. He nearly had been able to…so much…so much darkness in Antauris soul…I…it's not fading away…", Nova spoke in disconnected sentences. Drake came forward with a terrified face and placed his hand on Antauris body. The orange monkey jumped back as well and his eyes became dark. "I…I don't know if there is any saviour for him", announced the orange monkey. "He won't be able to fight off the Dark Master alone and we can't reach him, as long as he is shielding Antauris mind", whispered Nova.

Chiro sunk his head and Sprx pulled Nova into a tight hug. Suddenly a voice spoke up. "Maybe I can help." Everyone spun around and gasped. Jake was standing in the door, in front of Leona and Gibson. The three monkeys took out their weapons, but Jake said: "Relax, I'm chained." He turned around to show his hands, chained behind his back. Then he turned back and Leona explained: "He heard me, talking to Gibson about…that" She nodded towards Antauri. "And Jake explained that he would be able to get us in there, if we would give him Antauris sword for that."

"Never", yelled Chiro and Sprx, but Nova caught Drakes look and whispered: "We may have to." "Nova, tell me you're joking. We can't give Antauris sword towards that monkey." Now Nova got angry and shouted: "But without Antauri we can also give a welcome-party for the Dark Master. He is…" Nova broke of and closed her mouth with her hand, she had nearly said, what should better be kept a secret towards the HyperForce. "He is what?", asked Chiro and then the other three sword-monkeys gasped. Drake looked at Antauri, then at his own sword and then back to Antauri. "You, you mean he is…" The orange monkey trailed of and Jake started to laugh. "Well, in that case, you really have to make that deal with me."

Nova looked deep into Drakes and Leona's eyes and saw the determination inside of them and then she looked at the Wolf-Monkey. "Do it, bring us inside of his mind", said the yellow girl and Jake nodded. He walked up to Antauri and dipped onto the silver monkey's heart with his tail. A black orb excited Antauris chest and Drake said: "Jump in there, I will bring it back into him, but beware, you can only come out again, if you are able to clean him from the Master." Nova shook Sprx off, who was holding her hand tightly. She turned around and gave him a kiss. "Everything will be alright", promised the yellow monkey and took her sword. Then she ran on and jumped, she turned into yellow mist, which entered the orb. Leona and Drake did the same and then Jake pushed the orb back into the unconscious monkey's chest.

Nova opened her eyes slowly, but then she jumped up. She was lying on grassland, with a few trees and a big lake. Normally it would have been beautiful here, since it was Antauris mind, but now the grass was brown and dead, the trees were grey and had lost their leaves and the lake was so dirty, that it seemed black. On the sky were nearly black clouds, with lightings in them. "How terrible", whispered Drake and looked around. Nova nodded in silent agreement. Then Leona woke up and screeched a bit, when she saw their surroundings. "Let's go and find Antauri", said Nova and walked on.

"Have you any idea how we shall find him", asked Leona. Nova shook her head and closed her eyes. Then she straightened up. That had been… "What's wrong, Nova?" "The Power Primate", whispered the yellow monkey. "It's still here, I can feel it." Drake clapped his hand onto her back and said: "Well, that's good, not?" Nova nodded happily and closed her eyes again. The trail of the Power Primate was clear and glowing in her mind. She ran on, followed by the other two monkeys. They ran and ran, but strangely, they weren't exhaust, even after what seemed like running for three hours.

They had reached a mountain-landscape and were climbing the second one. "How far do we still have to go, Nova?" Nova looked down at Leona, who was climbing a few meters under her and called back: "I really have no clue, but I trust the Power Primate. It will lead us to Antauri." "But he's alone, how shall he make this?" Nova stopped at a ledge and answered, when the two monkeys caught up with her: "No monkey team member is ever alone." Leona raised an eyebrow and meant: "You sound like Antauri or Adria." The yellow monkey growled and shoot back: "I've spent nearly my whole life with Antauri and the HyperForce, why shouldn't I catch some of his advices." Drake laid a calming hand on her shoulder and said: "Nova, chill a bit, Leona hadn't meant it in that way."

Nova calmed down and apologized: "Sorry, but that place is getting onto my nerves." "Not just yours", meant Leona and then the monkeys went on. _"Antauri, where are you?",_ asked Nova the silver monkey in her mind.

_"Near-by",_ came the weak reply. Nova stopped in her tracks surprised, but then she concentrated and asked mentally: _"A little more clearly would be good." "I…I can't. He, he's blocking me and…Ahhh!"_ Nova screamed when she felt Antauris pain and fell onto her knees, luckily she had been on another ledge. "Antauri!", screamed the eagle-fighter. Drake and Leona caught here, when she was about to fall down from the mountain. She saw it all clearly in front of her.

_Antauri was at a dark place, sitting in a corner, shivering and his yellowish-green eyes wide with pain. Then there was a shadow in front of him and took a black sword. It looked like Kasai and burst out in violet flames, when the shadow held it in front of Antauri. "Forget it", whispered the black monkey with closed eyes. After he had said that, the shadow pushed the sword right into Antauris left eye. The monkey screamed in pain and fell down, face first. He gasped and shivered, but then he pushed himself up and looked at the shadowy creature with a cold gaze._

_His eye looked healed, but a red scar went from his forehead till his cheek. He was stroke with the sword again and again the black monkey screamed. But instead of blood, a bit of black mist went out of his chest and then a scar appeared. "You…can torture me…as long as you…will. I won't give…in like…Jake." With that he fell down, not unconscious, but with half closed eyes. "No-Nova", whispered the black monkey._

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter than usual...however, hope you liked it.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8One Problem solved

**Me: So, what happened last time? Antauri got 'captured' in his mind by the Dark Master and Nova, Drake and Leona are trying to rescue him. And Nova just 'saw' the Dark Master torturing her brother. Nova?**

**Nova: (sits in a corner, shivering)**

**Sprx: Happy now? She's traumtized for life! (walks up to her and hugs her)**

**Otto: Ahwww**

**Chiro: They look so cute together.**

**Jake: I think i wanna puke.**

**Me: Oh shut it! (kicks Jake back into his cell)**

**Jake: No fair.**

**Chiro: Fair!**

**Me: Leon, Mia, will you?**

**Leon: EvA doesn't own SRMTHFG.**

**Mia: Read and Review**

* * *

><p>...The picture vanished and Nova found herself on the mountain ledge again. She was sweating like hell and shivering. "Nova please look at me, Nova." That was Leona's voice. Nova looked up slowly and into green and golden eyes. "We have to hurry, Antauri won't make it any longer", whispered the yellow monkey und pushed herself up. Without really noticing where she went, she led the other two monkeys to a cliff. The Power Primate pulled her down and she took the hands of Leona and Drake. "Nova what…", started Drake, but he screamed when he was pulled down the cliff after Nova had jumped.<p>

"Don't activate your Jetpacks", yelled the monkey-girl and suddenly the fall stopped. They floated down towards a hidden palace of black crystals. When they landed, Leona punched Novas arm. "Don't do that ever again…" hissed the black monkey. "…but good work", admitted she hesitantly. Nova smiled and took Haru out. Leona did the same with Todoroki and Drake with Sutorippu. They walked in cautiously and looked around. Everything was black, just lit up by violet and blue flames. The same flames Nova had seen on the black Kasai.

Suddenly she fell onto her knees and pressed her hand onto her heart.

"Go on", whispered the yellow monkey. "He is torturing Antauri to much, I can't go on as long as he is doing this, stop him."

"But where is Antauri", asked Leona. "Just went on straight, then you will find him", explained Nova through gritted teeth. The two monkeys nodded and dashed off. They all knew that Antauris life was more worthy than their own since he was…

Nova fell down and gasped harder. The pain in her heart doubled and she felt like her tail was torn away from the rest of her body. It took her all she had, not to scream in pain, but even in that distance, she heard Antauris screaming clearly and was sure, if her second in command wasn't able to hold screams back, his pain had to be at least three times harder. Suddenly the screams and the pain stopped and Nova allowed herself to relax for a second, then she jumped up, took Haru and ran on. After about half a minute, she reached them. Leona was fighting against that shadow, while Drake tried to keep Antauri conscious, but the black monkey's eyelids dropped again and again. Drake began to panic and Nova ran up to him.

"Leave Antauri to me", offered the yellow monkey and took her black comrade into her arms. She hugged him and then she saw how he smiled when he spotted her. "No-va…you…ha-have come", croaked the black monkey silently and then his eyelids dropped again. "No, Antauri, stay awake. You can't black out now. You have to come back with us. You can't help Adria and Sean when you give up now."

Antauris eyes shot open immediately and his grip around Novas arm tightened. "Help me…up", asked Antauri. Nova tried to argue, but Antauri said: "Nova, that's an order!" She sighted and helped her second in command to get onto his feet. "The only way, to…to escape is to destroy that sword", explained the monkey and he smiled when he went on. "And when we destroy the black copy of Hanto on his waste, Jake will be free as well. We…", the black monkey broke off, when Nova held her sword towards him.

"End it", whispered Nova and with a thankful smile, Antauri took Haru and it started to glow in a combination of blue, pink and yellowish-green. The glowing went over Antauris whole body and he let go of Nova. Nova sighted in relief, when the black monkey stood on his own, then he jumped forward and cut through a belt. The black copy of Hanto fell down and even if the Dark Master tried to stop Antauri, the black monkey destroyed the copy with one clean stroke.

"Great Antauri", cheered Nova and Leona and Drake did as well. Antauri seemed like he was observing the way the Dark Master was holding his sword and lowered Haru, then he threw it back to Nova and looked at Leona. "Leona, I will need your sword." Leona threw it towards him quickly and although Nova saw the exhaustion in his eyes, he caught the sword and Leona's started to glow golden, yellowish-green and blue. The Dark Master stroke, but Antauri blocked the attack easily. Then he concentrated and everyone gasped, when Todoroki started to burn and was covered in flames, like Kasai normally did. Then Antauri stroke and the flames turned into a fire-lion. The lion rammed the Dark Master in the stomach and he lost the copy of Kasai.

Antauri jumped forward and stroke again. With much noise, the sword broke into millions of pieces and a white light burst out of Antauris chest. Then everything exploded and Nova found herself, floating in a white place. Drake and Leona where there as well and then, Antauri appeared out of nowhere, Leona's sword still with him.

"I have to thank you all. I don't know what would have happened when you hadn't come and I have no wish to know." Nova smiled and then Leona asked: "Can I have my sword back?" Antauri smirked and looked like he thought of it, then he smiled and answered: "Of course, it's yours." He handed the sword back to her owner and then Nova gasped. Behind Drake and Leona appeared a clear-blue lake. The two monkeys turned around and gasped as well, but Antauri just smiled and walked closer.

"What's happening Antauri?", asked Drake curiously. Antauri looked over the lake and the green grass, which started to spread around it and answered: "When the Dark Master tried to corrupt me, everything in my mind 'died'. The massive explosion of light and good energy, made the dead environment vanishing into thin air. Now my mind has to be rebuilt and it has to rest, to regain the strength I have lost. I will be here until this is done, you may leave now." Nova shared uncertain glances with Leona and Drake and Antauri laughed suddenly.

"You don't have to worry", insisted the black monkey. "I will come after you when my mind is strong and healed from the scars of this adventure." With that he turned towards them and Nova swallowed tears. Every scar, except of the one over his left eye was gone. "We will wait for you and if you're not coming, I will send Chiro to get you", promised Nova and hugged her brother, then he laid a hand onto her head and Nova felt herself being pulled back into reality. She opened her eyes and looked at Sprx and Chiro, who were staring at Jake, as well as Gibson who explained: "I don't know why he blacked out; he just fell down a few minutes ago, for no reason."

"There is a good reason", explained Nova and everyone looked at her. She smiled.

* * *

><p>Antauri took a deep breath and sat down in front of the lake. In lotus-position, he started to float, closed his eyes and thought about what had happened the last few hours. "The Dark Master now surely knows that I'm the one. I have to be much more careful", whispered Antauri to himself and opened his eyes. He looked around. It was nearly over. Only nearby the horizon, he missed the ocean he was normally seeing there.<p>

The sky was light blue, with fluffy white clouds; the water of the lake was clear and the grass green. The trees had all their leaves and were full of fruits and bird-nests. The singing of nightingales was everywhere and Antauri smiled when he felt his last scare healing. He looked into the lake and nodded, nothing was left from what the dark master had done to him.

Antauri closed his eyes again and asked the Power Primate for the Power he would need, to return to consciousness. Slowly he floated upwards and then he sensed the beings in the medicine bay. Chiro was there, as well as Nova, Drake and Leona, Gibson and Sprx and Jake's mind was quite weak. Antauri guessed that the grey monkey was still unconscious. Then he breathed deeply and opened his eyes. At first, everything was blurry, but then it went sharp and he saw the ceiling of the med-bay clearly. He sat up with a grunt and held his head, when he became dizzy. Suddenly someone shouted his name.

"ANTAURI!" And in the next moment, the silver monkey was strangled by Chiro. "I'm so happy that you are back, you won't…" "Chiro", interrupted Antauri weakly. "I…can't breathe." Chiro let go and Antauri coughed a few times before he gasped of air. Then he smiled at his son and answered: "I'm glad to be back as well, Chiro. Thank you for stopping him in my room, if you hadn't, well…" Antauri trailed off when he was tackled by Nova and got the next strangling hug. After hugs of all the monkeys and two of the human in the med-bay, Antauri was gasping for breath hard, but he smiled.

* * *

><p>"I really don't know why I have given into him. It just happened, I mean, I have a family and I was happy. I don't understand it either", explained Jake with sunken had and Antauri laid a hand on his friends shoulder. "Don't blame yourself my friend. It happened and out. Now your back, that's what matters." Jake smiled a little and answered: "Against to your look, your personality hasn't changed Antauri."<p>

"I'm glad for that", exclaimed Drake and walked up to the two. Antauri was happy that he was together with his two friends again. He just realised now, how much he really had missed them. "Am I glad that you can be a little happy again at least", said Nova who walked up to the three monkeys. Antauri noticed that Jake was some kind of nervous and gave him a little stroke with his tail. "Well Nova", began the grey monkey hesitantly. "Yeah Jake?" Antauri felt how curious she was about what Jake would say.

"Well, I wanted to say sorry. Antauri told me everything I did and I'm terrified by it. Really, sorry!" Antauri smiled when Nova gave him a friendly look and answered: "It's alright Jake, you were controlled." Jake smiled and then there was a loud thunder.

Jake, Leona, Drake, Mia and Leon bolted up and looked around wildly, while the HyperForce laughed and Otto complained: "What's so funny when I'm hungry? Oh and Antauri, it's your turn to make dinner." Antauri smiled and thought for a moment about cooking nothing with meat, but he wasn't that cruel. "I'm on it Otto, don't worry", answered the silver monkey and walked off to the kitchen.

In there he thought for a moment, then he decided to make lasagne. "I will eat no meat and Nova, Chiro and Gibson don't do it either, when I'm cooking, Sprx and Otto do, but what about the others", murmured the monkey, while he got out flour and other stuff. Then he decided to make more lasagne with meat and a little more without. He was chopping paprika, when Jake went in. "Do you want some help?", offered the grey monkey. Antauri smiled and said: "I would be thankful for that. I have to make more than usual, since there are five more monkeys in the Robot."

He gave Jake a knife and asked him to chop the potatoes, tomatoes and beans and Jake asked: "Why so many vegetables, I thought you were the only vegetarian?" "Because since a little adventure with a fast-food villain, Chiro, Nova, Gibson and, sometimes, Sprx are eating vegetarian meals when I'm cooking as well." "I see", murmured the monkey and Antauri shoot a nervous glare towards his friend. "Is something wrong?"

Jake sighted and answered: "I'm just worried about my daughter. She is still a child and the last time I remember to have seen her, was when I had left to find berries in the forest." "If we tell Gibson, we will set coordinates towards your planet and we can pick her up", offered Antauri softly. Jake's eyes lit up and he asked: "You would do that?" Antauri nodded and promised he would talk to Gibson after dinner.

* * *

><p>Nova cleaned her mouth after dinner and sighted. Antauri surely was a great cook. Then she looked at Sprx, who seemed quite uncomfortable with sitting next to Jake. She smiled and squeezed his hand gently. He looked at her and Nova gave him a swift kiss. Sprx smiled and kissed back, until Gibson complained: "Can you two please get a room?"<p>

Nova grinned, but nodded and pulled Sprx away from the table. She hoped they would get away before…

"Wait", ordered Antauri calmly. Nova sighted and turned around.

"Hoped it would work this time", complained the yellow monkey and Sprx followed, obviously pissed onto Antauri, but she just smiled. Nova heard Jake asking: "What's up?" Chiro laughed: "It's Novas and Sprx' turn to clean the dishes and they try to sneak away every time. But it never works, thanks to Antauri." Drake started to laugh at this sentence and Jake and Antauri joined in.

Nova forgot her disappointment quickly, when she heard the laughter of the three of them. It had been long since she had heard Antauri that happy. Hell, the last time she had heard him laughing with full heart, was during their training, after he and Adria had accepted that they were in love. She smiled and started to clean the table, while everybody else left. Then she heard Antauris voice.

"Gibson, I have to talk to you." Eavesdropping wasn't like Nova, but she got curious and followed the two of them.

"What is it Antauri?" Antauri answered silently.

"We have to make a little stop on another planet." "Why?"

"To pick Jakes daughter up. She is a child and Jake is worried about her."

"I see, I guess you know that feeling all too well." Nova bit her tongue and cursed Gibson mentally. Why did he have to be so _f******_ direct sometimes? "Right, can I give you the coordinates?"

"Of course." And with that the monkeys walked of and Nova went back to the kitchen. She didn't even know Jake had a daughter, but she was eager to meet her.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well, that was it with this chapter, but who's Jakes mystirious daughter? Where does she live? Who's the next sword-monkey they'll meet? Why am i asking questions everbody knows i won't answer until the next chapter?<strong>

**Sprx: Because your crazy.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Nova: Sprx, don't be a jerk. Only because i haven't smacked you in quite a time, doesn't that mean that i don't know how to do it anymore.**

**Sprx: 'gulp'...Sorry EvA.**

**Me: I'm fine...and thanks Novs.**

**Nova: You're welcome.**


	10. Chapter 9A newold ally

**Me: So Jake, ready to see your daughter again.**

**Jake: (shakes his head nervously) N-no.**

**Drake: Ohh, don't be a coward you...where did he go?**

**Antauri: He fled out of the room while you were talking.**

**Nova: And oyu haven't stopped him?**

**Antauri: I was distracted and stopped by..**

**Nova: Stopped by who?**

**Antauri: Chiro, please.**

**Chiro: Alright. (frees Antauri from some chains)**

**Nova: Ähhh, where did they come from?**

**Me: Who cares. Leona, Gibson, do you want to do it while I'm trying to find Jake?**

**Leona: EvA doesn't owe SRMTHFG.**

**Gibson: Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>"I'm nervous", stated Jake, while they were walking through the forest. Otto laid his hand on Jakes shoulder and meant: "Relax buddy, I'm sure she's all right." Nova smiled when she saw, how nice Otto and Jake were to each other, they were going to be great friends. Suddenly she heard a huff from behind and looked back. Antauri was smirking and teased: "Jealous that Jake found a new friend, Drake?"<p>

Nova smiled at the sight and then she took Sprx hand. The red monkey held her tight and Nova smiled brighter.

Suddenly they heard a yell and a light-pink blur jumped out of the bushes. Nova screeched surprised and ducked, to avoid a hit. The pink thing was fast, until Antauri raised his claw and held it with his telekinesis. Nova now saw, that the thing was a girl robot monkey. She had familiar orange eyes and a red chest. "Pia", exclaimed Jake happily and the girls eyes widened.

"DAD, don't hurt me!" Nova flinched and saw how Jakes eyes went dark with guilt. It was bad that he couldn't remember what he had done. Antauri lowered his claw and the girl floated down until she sat in front of him. He bent down as well and Nova looked at her brother carefully and noticed that Sprx was watching with more interest, than he had ever showed during one of Gibson's lectures.

_He wants to learn how to be a good father _realised Nova and smiled. "Pia, will you listen to what I have to say?", asked Antauri gently, but still directly. Pia nodded her fearful look still at her father, who had turned his back towards them. Otto and Drake were trying to comfort him. Then Antauri started to speak, not trying to make the truth sounding not as hard as it was.

"When your father left, to get berries, he was attacked by a mighty evil, the Dark-Master. He corrupted your father's soul and controlled him until two days ago, when we freed him. Jake has no idea what he has done in that time and what not, please try to understand." The last words sounded gentle, warm and soft and Pia nodded bravely.

She stood up, hesitated for a second, but then she ran towards Jake and sobbed into his chest-fur.

"DADDY", cried the little girl. "I've missed you so much!" Nova smiled when she saw how Jake hugged his daughter gently, his eyes were shining bright with happiness and Nova felt how tears were forming in her eyes. It wasn't much different with Leona, Leon, Mia and, no surprise, Otto. Nova laid her head onto Sprx shoulders and allowed her tears to flow.

After a few minutes, they made their way, back to the Super Robot, when she saw how Antauri straightened up and stopped in his tracks. His eyes became cloudy and he stared nowhere. "Antauri?", called Nova carefully, but the silver monkey didn't seem to hear her. Now everyone stared at the second in command and then he suddenly blinked and looked down. He whispered one word.

**"Mandarin."**

* * *

><p>Antauri tried his best to hide his surprise, but he couldn't help but wonder what his brother was doing here. "What do you mean, Antauri", asked Sprx and Antauri looked at the pilot. "He is here, not far away." The HyperForce showed angry faces immediately and Sprx gnarled: "Good, I'll rip his bone-armour away from his body, this time."<p>

"No, not the clone", interrupted Antauri and everyone looked at him confused. "Not the clone Skeleton King made not long before the Dark-One-Worm broke free, who was fighting and trying to kill us till the end of the war. Our real brother is here."

Everyone gasped and Nova looked around. "He is not that near Nova", said Antauri after he had seen her, gazing through the trees. But he agreed silently, that Mandarin was terrible near. Antauri activated his claws, when he felt his brother, closing towards their position. The others activated their weapons as well and they gathered together in a circle. Then Antauri felt, that Mandarin had changed direction and now he moved away from them with a feeling of…fear.

"What the…", murmured the silver monkey and deactivated his claws. The others followed his example, and then he meant: "Mandarin has changed direction, we should follow him." "What? Why?", asked Chiro and Nova answered: "Because we need him, Chiro. He is the master of the monkey sword." Chiro hesitated, but then he nodded. "Who will go?"

"Well", said Antauri. "All of us don't seem like a good idea, but I have the feeling Nova and I should go." "I'm coming with you, Leona and Jake will stay", said Drake, a decision Antauri was thankful for. Then Chiro ordered: "Ok, but Sprx and Gibson are coming with you!"

Antauri nodded, then he turned around and ran off, after Mandarin. The others followed quickly, while he dashed through the woods, but Mandarin was incredible fast and Antauri stopped on a clearing to gather his breath and think of a new possibility. "What's wrong Antauri?", asked Gibson and the silver monkey answered: "We won't catch him up in that way, we need another…"

Antauri trailed of when an idea crossed his mind. He concentrated and looked for the source of the fire inside of him, then his body burst out in blue flames and the transformation started.

* * *

><p>Nova heard surprised gasps from the other monkeys when Antauri disappeared in blue flames. They became bigger and bigger and when they vanished, Antauri wasn't a monkey anymore. A big silver dragon stood in front of him. His eyes were clear blue; he had a white horn on his forehead and the hair, which went down from his forehead until his tail was black, as well as the spikes on his tail and his claws. Then he unfolded his wings to reveal the same blue, his eyes were from.<p>

With an impatient growl, he gestured towards his back. Nova understood and ran on. She jumped and landed on Antauris back, followed by the other three. Antauri jumped into the air and flew off, deeper into the woods. Nova was impressed by the view she had. Behind them, she spotted the robot and the green under them was more like a green river. Suddenly Antauri flew up, higher into the air and then he flew down again.

"What are you doing Antauri?" The screech came from Gibson, who was as green as Otto in the face. "He's gathering speed", explained Sprx loudly, to make sure the others would hear him over the winds. Nova nodded knowingly, since she would do the same, when she was an eagle.

Suddenly Antauri growled loudly, a sign and Drake screamed: "Hold on tight!" Right after that, Antauri dashed downwards, dodging trees, he flew just a few inches over the rooftops, and then he flew deeper and landed on a clearing, just a few seconds before a familiar orange monkey jumped out of the bushes.

Mandarins face showed surprise, but Novas as well. Somehow the orange monkey had managed to replace all his robotic parts and looked like he had looked before his betrayal. Then he grinned and said: "I was sure I would be able to outrun you in normal ways, but who would have thought that you would get over your hatred, Antauri!"

Nova felt it when Antauri started to growl, but she petted his neck, trying to calm her brother. Then the four monkeys jumped down, but Antauri remained in his dragon form. Nova saw how Mandarin narrowed his eyes, when he saw Drake and the tattoos on their bodies, then he grinned. "I guess it is time then?" Nova nodded and said: "We have a bit more than two weeks left." Mandarin laughed and answered: "Even if I would help you, I can't Jake has stolen my sword and…"

"It's in the Robot", interrupted Sprx his former leader impatient. "What?" Mandarin looked a bit stunned and Gibson answered: "It is inside of the Robot. Antauri, Nova, Drake and Leona were able to free Jake from the Dark energy that had corrupted him." Mandarins gaze was cold and he hissed: "And? I still have no intends to help you." Nova looked at him carefully, searching for a chance to make him, changing his mind, but she found none.

Suddenly blue flames shoot towards Mandarin, stopping the orange monkey's escape. The orange monkey looked at the dragon behind the others with fear and Nova heard a horrifying growl from Antauri. She looked around and saw the fire and pain burning in his blue eyes. Mandarin saw it as well and decided to make a great risk.

"Antauri, one last question, how are Adria and Sean?"

"NO!" screamed Nova, but too late. Antauri had charged at Mandarin and the orange monkey was too surprised to dodge the attack. Antauri pinned him down and growled loudly. Nova and the others ran forward, but Antauri swung his tail and kept them from getting closer.

"He's still trying to save us", whispered Drake. "What do you mean?" Drake looked at Gibson and answered: "He may have attacked Mandarin because his instincts have taken over because of his pain. But now he is still fighting for his self-control. He is keeping us away, to make sure we won't get hurt." Suddenly Antauri jumped back, still growling, but his eyes were clear now. Nova looked at her orange brother and saw the bloody injuries from Antauris claws.

"So, are you now going to help us?" Mandarin glared at Drake, then he sighted and answered: "But keep _**him**_ away from me!"

He gestured towards Antauri, who looked rather pleased with how it had ended. Nova sighted with worry. Antauri wouldn't attack Mandarin just for that. His instincts had to have started to change him a bit. Then she climbed onto Antauris back, Mandarin behind her. The orange monkey grumbled the whole time, but didn't do anything else, since he wasn't eager to feel Antauris claws again.

They flew back to the robot, but this time Antauri flew slower since they weren't chasing after anyone anymore. Soon they reached the robot and had to dodge a few missiles, until Leona and Jake ran out of the Robot. Antauri landed in front of them and the others jumped off of his back. The HyperForce glared at Mandarin and the orange monkey growled slightly: "I'm not happy to be here either, but I'm not eager to be clawed into pieces by that crazy gone dragon there."

Nova looked at Antauri warily, but he just burst out in flames and turned back into a monkey. "You just shouldn't force me to do it", answered Antauri calmly and looked at Mandarins injuries with sorrow. "I'm not happy with having attacked you, but the subject you brought up isn't the best to talk about with me at the moment." Nova laid her hand around Antauris shoulders in a comforting way and led him into the robot.

"I have to be more careful", whispered Antauri when they reached his room. "You have gone through much the past few weeks, Antauri. You…"

"That's no excuse. Next time I may kill someone." He looked down and went into his room, looking the door behind him. Nova sighted and went to the command centre. Everyone except for Gibson and Mandarin, who were probably in the med bay, was there. Chiro looked at Nova and asked: ""How's Antauri?" "Blaming himself, I just hope that this is over soon, it's too hard for him", explained Nova and earned worried glances from everyone. Sprx walked up to her and gave her a tight hug. Nova hugged him back and relaxed in his arms. Then she felt air brushing next to her and she looked up.

"Where's Chiro?" "He ran off. I guess he wants to talk to Antauri", explained Gibson who came out of the med-bay, followed by Mandarin. "Why, has the boy problems?", asked the orange monkey with an evil grin.

"NO HE'S NOT! But you are such an idiot, that you are cut the wounds that are already in Antauris soul much deeper. He has suffered enough since the fall of the Veron Mystics." Nova had started to glow and everyone backed off, Mandarin hid behind Gibson immediately. She was just seeing red and felt heat exerting her body. "NOVA, CALM DOWN!" Sprx panic made Nova coming to her senses and she calmed down slowly.

"Maybe you should explain me what had happened, I don't want to be clawed by Antauri and I also don't want to be blown up by Nova again", meant Mandarin and Nova sighted, but he had the right to know what was going on.

* * *

><p>"Antauri, can I come in?" Antauri's head shot up when he heard Chiros voice through the door. He had been too distracted with his former outburst to feel the boy's spirit. "Sure, come in", answered Antauri quickly, unlocked the door and saw how the boy entered the room. With a blank face, Chiro walked up to him and Antauri wondered what the boy was up to.<p>

Chiro sat down in front of him, looking at him. The silver monkey looked back, calmly now. They both stared at each other for a while and then Antauri spotted the reason Chiro was here.

Hidden, deep in his sapphire blue eyes, was concern and worry. Then the boy started to speak.

"How does it feel?" Antauri looked at the boy and asked: "Pardon?" "How does it feel", asked Chiro again. "How does it feel when your instincts take over like today?" Antauri hid a heavy sigh and floated down a bit.

"Right now it feels like the most terrible thing that has ever happened", admitted Antauri, hesitated a bit and went on: "However. During the happening, I'm not bothered with it. It actually feels kind of good to let it out. But I still have to be careful. I'm not surprised when my behaviour changes in my dragon form, but I have to admit that it's not that easy to accept that it also will change my behaviour in my real form."

He just whispered when he said: "Maybe, in a few days or weeks you won't recognize me as the monkey I was. I will get more brutal, savage and cruel. This is my nature." Antauri turned his back towards Chiro, to control his emotions and took deep breaths, then he turned towards the boy again and meant calmly: "This still isn't allowed to stop us from doing what has to be done."

With a smile he saw how Chiro was debating with himself, what to do now. Then the boy stood up and pulled his father figure in a tight hug. Antauri smiled and hugged the boy back. "Don't worry Antauri", whispered Chiro. "No matter how you will change, you'll always be our spiritual advisor, friend and family. We will always stand behind you." Chiro let go of him and Antauri smiled. The boy was always able to calm him. With a grin, Chiro took his mentor under his arm.

"Chiro, what are you doing?" Antauri saw the child smirking at him. Now Antauri got nervous and tried to struggle free, but gave up on this, when he realised it was useless. The boy carried his second in command into his room. There he let go of him and grinned.

"What is this all about Chiro?" Antauri felt highly uncomfortable, when Chiro grinned brighter and then the boy answered: "Well, since your body is half-organic again, I want to give you a taste of your own medicine." Antauri tilted his head in confusion and the next thing he knew was Chiro, pinning him down.

"Chiro what…" Antauri broke off when the boy started to tickle him. He bit his tongue and struggled to get free, but it wouldn't help. First it wasn't that hard to avoid laughing, but then Chiro found the only part of Antauris body, he had always been sensitive with those things. Chiros fingers started to tickle above his Jet-Pack and Antauri broke out into laughter.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't struggle out of the boys grip. Tears went into his eyes and Antauri wasn't able to take enough breath, but it didn't matter, he really felt a bit better. After a while, Chiro let go of him and the silver monkey just lay on the ground, gasping for air. Then he sat up and looked at Chiro, who sat on his bed, like nothing had happened. Then the boy smiled and asked: "Do you feel better now?"

"Apparently, yes Chiro", answered his mentor and a mischievous smirk crossed his face.

"But you should be prepared for revenge."

With that he jumped onto the boy, pinned him onto the bed and started to tickle him mercilessly.

* * *

><p><strong>ME: Yayyyy, Pia and her daddy are happy again.<strong>

**Pia: Thanks for turning Daddy back!**

**Jake: Yeah, thanks for giving me my daughter back.**

**Sprx: Oh, stop it. You sound like little weaklings.**

**Me: May someone poor water over him? I think the fire of hate got the better of him again.**

**Sprx: What? WAIT...**

**SPLASH**

**Sprx: Brainiac I'm gonna kill you!**

**Gibson: (runs off laughing)**


	11. Chapter 10Finally Found

**Me: ...**

**Chiro: Uhhh, EvA, you okay?**

**Me: oh, yeah, yeah i am. I just read the cute father/son moment between you and Antauri from the last chapter.**

**Antauri: I liked it.**

**Chiro: You did?**

**Antauri: Why wouldn't i?**

**Chiro: Well...i thought...with Adria and Sean and...**

**Me: Chiro, you're acting stupid.**

**Chiro: I am not.**

**Me: You are.**

**Chiro: Am Not!**

**Me: You Are!**

**Antauri : 'sigh' I'll do the disclaimer then. EvA doesn't own SRMTHFG.**

**Me & Chiro: Read and Review...HEY!**

* * *

><p>"We're landing in five minutes", announced Gibson and Antauri looked up from his and Chiros game of chess. After their little 'tickle-fight' Chiro had asked Antauri to teach him how to play chess and the boy was apparently good in that game. The silver monkey looked at the board again and smiled. He moved one last figure and announced: "Check-Mate."<p>

Chiro wasn't upset about his loosing. He just hugged Antauri again and the monkey smiled, then they joined Gibson at the screen. "And two are down there?" "Three to be exact", answered Antauri without giving Gibson a chance to open his mouth. "The last three", sighted Nova what caused Antauri to flinch. _The last three, true, but still without Adria._

* * *

><p>They landed and walked out onto a beach, where the saw a big green snake, sneaking up towards two monkeys. Both had brown fur and blue eyes.<p>

Antauri ran on and shouted: "Max!"

The snake looked up and turned into a green monkey with black eyes after he had spotted Antauri. The two monkeys behind him saw him as well and then Max saw his tattoo.

"Antauri!", shouted the green monkey and hugged his friend tightly. Antauri did the same, followed by all the other sword-monkeys, except for Mandarin of course. "What are you doing here?", asked Max surprised.

"We have one week left my friend", answered Leona. First Max seemed confused, then he gasped surprised and ran to the water. He took his sword and hit the water three times. The rest watched curiously. After a few seconds, a big grey shark jumped out of the water and turned into a monkey.

"Max, what's wrong", asked the monkey. Antauri smiled when he saw the next monkey, they were looking for. "Kley, look", answered Max and pointed to the group. Kley gasped surprised and Antauri swallowed a chuckle.

"Guys you…" Antauri laid a quick hand on Novas shoulder, before the yellow monkey could start to yell. Kley shot a confused glare at them and Antauri explained: "Kley, as you may see and still know, Nova and Leona are girls."

Understanding went into the monkeys eyes and he grinned: "Sorry you two, but Antauri, what had happened to you." Antauri hid a sigh and answered: "It's a long story, my friend. But you…"

Antauri broke of, when a brown blur tackled him with a hug. "It's great to see you again!", yelled the brown monkey on him and Antauri meant: "I'm happy to see you as well, June, but will you please get off of me."

The brown monkey jumped off and hugged Nova. "Novs it's also great to see you!" Antauri stood up and smiled when he saw Max and Kley, joining their group, together with three monkeys. Two brown monkeys with blue eyes and a grey monkey with black eyes. One brown monkey was smaller and female.

Antauri guessed this were the children of Kley and June.

* * *

><p>"Where do we have to go now, Antauri?" Antauri looked up from his discussion with Drake and into Gibson's eyes.<p>

"I'll show you", answered the silver monkey and walked up to the screen. He scrolled through many data's and found the one he was looking for. "Whoa, how old is that Antauri", asked Sprx.

Nova looked at the screen and asked: "You really made something to safe what we were told?"

"I knew I had to", replied Antauri, scrolling now through the containing's. "There", said the monkey and coordinates appeared on the screen. He left Gibson his place and the monkey typed in the coordinates.

"We'll land in four hours", announced Gibson and then a hand tapped on Antauris shoulder. "How are we going to seal the master away without Adria?" Antauri looked at Max calmly and answered: "I don't know, my friend. We will just have to."

"Let's train one last time before we have to fight", meant Leona. Antauri nodded, together with the rest and led them into the training-room. "Mandarin, would you mind to train with Antauri", asked Jake.

Antauri held a chuckle.

The monkey wanted to make sure that Mandarin wasn't going to hurt anyone. The orange monkey sighted but answered: "As long as he isn't trying to kill me again."

"I have never intended to do that, brother. Not even when I attacked you", answered the silver monkey disagreeing. Then they got into battle stance and began.

* * *

><p>"We are closing to Planet END", said Gibson with a shiver. "A planet called End, really?" Nova took Sprx hand and explained: "End is just an accident. It may sound strange but the name is a short-cut for Evil-Night-Darkness. Here is the most instable gate to the netherworld."<p>

"I can feel it", announced Chiro. "You're not the only one", meant June. "Not Ant…where's Antauri?"

Everyone looked around. The silver monkey was nowhere to be seen, when suddenly something cut right through Nova's soul. She winced in pain and fell onto her knees. The same happened to Sprx, Otto, Gibson, Chiro and even Mandarin grimaced a bit.

"What's wrong?" Nova tried to look at Jake, who had asked the question, but then she blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Nova, Nova wake up", called a voice. Slowly Nova opened her eyes and looked at Sprx. She sat up with a gasp, then she looked around and saw Gibson and Otto, trying to wake up Chiro.<p>

"When do we get out of here?"

Everyone looked up, including Chiro who had just woken up. The voice sounded a little older than Leon and Mia, but still young.

"I don't know, but you have to believe", answered a soft female voice, a voice far too familiar to Nova.

"_Adria_", gasped the yellow monkey and then the darkness vanished and the team found themselves in a strange cell. Nova whimpered when she saw the scene in front of her.

A black robot monkey was curled up in a ball, a bleeding wound on his flank. He was shivering and wincing in pain, his green eyes were surprisingly clear. With an aching heart, Nova knew that it was just because of his pain. A white monkey with dull-green eyes was sitting next to him and striking his fur gently.

Her movements were slowly and painful, but she smiled all the time, trying to give the black monkey hope.

"Adria, Sean", whimpered Nova. Sprx hugged her tightly and Nova closed her eyes, to hold tears back. It worked and then Gibson whispered: "I'm glad Antauri hasn't to see that."

Suddenly Nova felt the painful cut again. She winced, followed by the rest of the team.

Chiro winced first, then Nova, followed by Gibson, followed by Sprx and then Otto.

They were pulled away and out of the cell. Farther away, they came to a stop and gasped at their sight.

A certain silver monkey was standing in front of a few dead guards, blood dripping from his purple claws. His eyes were full of pain and hate, until he looked into the direction Adria and Sean were. His look changed to hope and love. The monkey jumped over the guards and Nova frowned. A bloody cut was over his chest, but he ran on, into the direction, the team came from.

"He must have sensed them", thought Chiro loudly. Nova nodded and watched Antauri, disappearing around a corner. She knew, he wouldn't stop until he had freed them. "We have to go back", said the yellow monkey after a while.

"What?", yelled the rest of the team. "Antauri can take care of himself and I know, he and Adria will re-join with us. Together the two of them are stronger fighters than the rest of us. We have to go on", explained Nova.

At first no one moved, but then she saw a hesitantly nod from Chiro and with the agreement of the leader, the team woke up in the medical bay.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: A little short, but i like it.<strong>

**Mandarin: You actually had Antauri kill someone?**

**Nova: For love.**

**Antauri: Still, why did you make me do that?**

**Me: Don't know, just felt like it.**

**Everyone: WHAT?**

**Me: Calm down...everythings alright, not? (Nova, Drake, Jake, Chiro, June and Otto jump at me)**

**Me: Hey!...What? (get tied up and thrown out of the room)**

**Me: YOU ALL ARE GONNA PAY, PAAYYYYYYY!**


	12. Chapter 11Dead?

**Me: So, i had Leona Pre-read the chapter. What do you say?**

**Leona: If I didn't need you to put everything right i would kill you for what you are making Sean do.**

**Me: Wow, thanks.**

**Nova: What's wrong.**

**Leona: You know.**

**Nova: That?**

**Leona: Yeah.**

**Chiro: What do you mean?**

**Nova & Leona: Nothing! (run off)**

**Me: Well...that leaves you Chiro.**

**Chiro:...EvA doesn't own SRMTHFG. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>"Why do we have to stay here?" Nova sighted when she heard Chiro and Sprx, complaining side by side. "Because this is our…" Nova gestured over the sword-monkeys. "…duty and not the one of the HyperForce."<p>

The children of Drake and Leona started to complain. "But we don't want you to go!" The sword-monkeys sighted and Jake asked: "Do we have to?" June answered: "It seems so. We have to seal them." "Seal us?"

Nova took out her sword and made a quick stroke. The monkeys and Chiro jumped back into one corner and the sword monkeys stood around them. They rammed their swords into the floor and a glowing line went around the cornered group. "We'll be back, don't worry", promised Nova and ran out of the robot, out there had a great storm begun. "It won't be long until it's time. You sure they will catch up?"

Nova looked at Mandarin and answered: "I am. You know how strong they are together." With that she ran on, shielding herself from the storm with her coat. The others followed close behind. The storm got stronger and stronger, the closer they got to their destination, a circle on a hill. When they were nearly there, they had to crawl on the ground, to not be blown away.

Finally, they made it into the circle, the source of the storm and crowded together, to be able to hold on while they were waiting for Antauri and Adria. The storm got stronger and stronger and then Kley yelled: "How long do we have to wait on?" "I don't know, how much time have we left?", yelled Nova back and looked at Mandarin. The orange monkey closed his eyes briefly. "A little less than half an hour", announced the former leader.

Nova felt her fur ruffling up. What would happen, if Antauri and Adria wouldn't make it in time? Suddenly she felt something.

"Their coming", yelled Nova. A few minutes later, they saw two white and one black points about ten meters away. The three monkeys closed and Nova saw that Antauri was carrying his son. He sat him down next to a rock and they hugged each other quickly, followed by Adria. Then the two ran towards the eight waiting monkeys, like the wind wasn't even there.

Nova sighted in relief, when she saw how bright and calm Antauris eyes were. Adria looked tired and her tail hang down behind her, but her eyes were clear and full of life. "Let's go", yelled the silver monkey over the wind. Everyone got up and took position on the circle line, while Antauri remained in the middle. They all took their swords and Nova did a last glance at Sean. He looked at them with Adria's bright green eyes and Nova saw bitter knowledge in his eyes. He knew what would happen, and Nova knew, even if he didn't like it, different than anyone else, he accepted it.

Suddenly the earth started to shake and nearly everyone fell down. Nova fell onto her knees, but swiftly stood up again, to let out a small screech. The earth around Antauri started to crack and the silver monkey was about to give a command, when they heard voices.

"Faster!" "They're over there!" "Come on!" Nova cursed under her breath and Jake called out loud: "They've broken through our seal!" Everyone looked worried towards the voices and then Nova heard Antauris voice: "Sean, you have to hold them back until the circle is finished!"

She looked at the black monkey, who struggled to get onto his feet. Then she looked at Antauri who looked at the sword monkeys and yelled: "NOW!"

Antauri rammed his sword into the ground and a blue light-pillar shoot out.

Adria followed and a green one was visible.

After Adria was Nova, followed by Leona and a pink and a golden one followed.

Mandarin followed with a black-reddish pillar and then Drake and Jake with a green and an orange pillar.

Another black pillar shoot up when Max rammed his sword into the ground and another blue one followed with Kley.

The last one left was June and another black pillar appeared.

By that time, Sean hadn't been able to hold the rest of anymore and they were standing pretty close to the light circle. "No-Nova", gasped Sprx. Nova opened her of exhaustion closed eyes and looked directly at the red monkey. His eyes were big with worry and Nova felt warm. The wind around her blew her coat away and her legs were trembling due to her afford to remain standing.

A smile appeared on her face and she called: "It's alright Sprx, believe me, everything is going to be alright!" Then her energy left her and she knew what would happen next. Antauri would leave, to fight off the Dark Master and the rest of them, their bodies and minds at least, would remain here, to temporary seal the portals as statues out of pure white crystals.

* * *

><p>Sean gulped slightly when he heard Nova's voice. He had never really met his aunt, but was happy that he had seen her at least once. "It's alright Sprx, believe me, everything is going to be alright!"<p>

The next moment one monkey after another started to glow. Antauri glowed in every colour, the light pillars had, the rest white. Slowly the glowing left the surrounding monkeys.

First his mother, when her Powers went over to his father.

Then Nova, then Leona and so on.

When all the colours were around Antauri, the glowing around the rest stopped, revealing statues out of clean white crystal, ready to seal the Entrance after the silver monkey had passed. Suddenly Antauri started to glow brighter and a scream got over his lips. Sean covered his ears; it hurt too much to hear this.

"Antauri", called the human boy in front of Sean worriedly. Then the glowing was sucked into the cracks on the ground and Antauri was gone. The cracks were still there, but everything was silent. The wind had stopped, nothing moved. "What happened?" Sean slowly got up from his position, wincing in pain. His injury was bad, but the cut on his father's chest wasn't much better. The group in front of him turned around and he saw the boy, the red one called Sprx, the green one and the blue one freezing in their positions.

Then the boy snapped out of it first and called softly: "Sean?" Sean nodded weakly and asked: "You-you know my name?" "Apparently yes", answered the blue one. "We are the HyperForce, together with the children of the other sword-monkeys. I'm Mr Hal Gibson, but call me just Gibson please." "I go by Otto", said the green one with a sob and Sprx looked at Nova and whispered: "SPRX-77 but you can call me Sprx."

He sighted and Sean said, in a try to comfort his uncle a bit: "She'll come back, you know?" Everyone looked at him surprised. Sean frowned and knew that he had to explain everything now, but he took a deep breath and began: "They simply gave their Powers to Antauri, to allow him to beat the Dark Master. Their turning into crystal statues was, because they had to temporally seal the Portal, while he is in there. They will come back…well; at least nine of them will come back."

Sean just whispered the last part and swallowed tears while the boy asked: "What do you mean? Why shall just nine of them come back?"

With a heavier sigh Sean answered: "Every time the new apprentices of the animal-swords have finished what they have started to learn, ones abilities will grow. Grow strong enough to give him, or her, the ability to use any sword. Every tenth Millennium this one will have to fight harder than on other times, to weaken the Dark Master enough to seal him still partly away until the next tenth Millennium. This one had never survived his job, the one who has to take the middle of this circle. The one who isn't here now…"

Sean trailed of and felt a single tear running down his face. He just wasn't able to hold it anymore. All those years he had learned to control his feelings in the Veron mystics, couldn't stop it now. He was still a teen. His aging had been stopped by the masters, to give Antauri the chance to see his son as a child again and Sean had taken this chance happily. But right now, he wished he hadn't. Maybe, when he already had grown up, he would have been able to hold his feelings back, but he doubted it.

"Bu-but that means t-that An-Antauri is…" Gibson trailed of and looked to the circle again. Sean nodded and a few more tears ran down his face. He slowly gave up trying to hold them back. He felt a hole inside of him, a hole which got bigger with every tear he held back.

"And you allowed him to do that?" Surprised Sean looked at the human. Tears were running down the boy's face. Silently he wondered what his father meant to the boy, when and Otto said: "Chiro, calm down he…"

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?" The boy started to yell and interrupted his green friend. He was incredible angry, pissed off and sad, Sean sensed it. "I WILL F****** CALM DOWN WHEN I WANT TO AND NOT SOONER! ANTAURI IS GOING TO DIE AGAIN AND I SHALL BE CALM WHILE HIS OWN SON ISN'T TRYING TO PREVENT IT?"

"You think it isn't hard for me?" Sean surprised himself by yelling at the boy. He had never yelled at anyone. But his feelings were just too much now. "I just found my father again after so many years and now I'm going to lose him again!"

Sean started to cry now and whispered: "I would have tried to stop him, but I know that he and mother and anyone else would have died if I had tried that." Gibson walked closer and gave him a soft hug. Sean continued sobbing and wincing in pain, every time, Gibson accidently touched his wound, but strangely Sean's mind started to contact with the boys and he heard one sentence in his head.

_"I never had a father and now I'm going to lose the one who was the closest to me again."_

_We're not that different at all, _thought Sean with a sad smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chiro: I'M GONNA KILL YOU <em>E<em>V_A_!**

**Me: AHHHH, someone safe me!**

**(Chiro attacks me, but Sean stops him)**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Sean: That doesn't mean I'm not angry at you.**

**Me: Hey, be nice. I can bring him back. (evil smirk) If i want.**

**Chiro & Sean: (puppy eyes) Please?**


	13. Chapter 12The Fight

** Me: Soooo, now we make a short switch to Antauri's battle with the Dark Master.**

**Max: The story is good but...HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY?**

**Me: ...uhhhh**

**Otto: Who wants Popcorn?**

**Everybody: (stares at Otto)**

**Otto: What? No good story without Popcorn.**

**Krinkle: I want some!**

**Me: What are you even doing here? You are not in this story once.**

**Krinkle: The door was open.**

**Me: SPRX! I told you to close the door!**

**Sprx: Sorry, i kinda forgot after reading your crazyness.**

**Me: Crazyness?**

**Adria: Your story.**

**Me: Wow...thanks...However, Blake, Skyla, you do the Disclamer and the rest while i get Sean to get Krinkle out of here.**

**Krinkle: But i wanna stay!**

**Me: OUT!**

**Sean: Threatens with his claws.**

**Krinkle: (runs off with a girlish scream)**

**Blake: Well...that was strange.**

**Skyla: SRMTHFG doesn't belong to EvA.**

**Blake: Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>Antauri gasped when he jumped out of the way. The dark master was really strong. He didn't really know what he was doing, but he figured out that his heart is the dark masters weak point, the question was, how should he reach it? He blocked one energy-shot with his sword and tried to slash the hand of the evil being with one of his claws.<p>

The Dark Master dodged the attack and sent a few more energy-shots at him.

Antauri avoided all of them, except for one. He was hit and fell down. Gasping hard, he pushed himself onto his knees and looked around. In this part of the netherworld, it was pitch-black. The second in command wasn't even able to see the ground he was kneeling on. Someone like the Dark Master could easily hide here and sneak up onto someone. With a gnarl, Antauri got onto his feet and closed his eyes. A memory appeared in front of him.

_The HyperForce was repairing the Robot, putting in new missiles and renewing the security codes. Antauri was kneeling in front of a console; the sun shone gently warming on his black fur. He was concentrated on the security codes, but still felt his leader's spirit behind him._

_"So are we about done? Cause I can share news and a nice tasty hover burger?"_

_"Patience Chiro", answered Antauri and turned towards the boy. "One must satisfy ones duty before satisfy ones hunger. And our duty is to make sure the Super Robot is always prepared for the unexpected."_

_With that the black monkey turned back to his work. He clearly felt the leaders little ignorance._

_Suddenly Antauri straightened up. He saw something. The missile above them would fall off. Only seconds later it happened and he heard Otto's yell. "No!" The missile would head straight for Chiro, so Antauri activated a claw and stopped it right over the panicking boys head. He heard the comments of his team._

_Otto: "Wow!"_

_Gibson: "Indeed!"_

_Nova: "Nice stop!"_

_Sprx: "Wow, kid!"_

_Chiro was confused and scared, but Antauri also felt his curiosity. "How-how did you do that? You didn't even look", stated the boy. Antauri answered: "The Power Primate Chiro. It can give you vision beyond the use of your eyes, to see, without looking." …_

Antauri concentrated on the Power Primate. Seeing without looking, something he had taught Chiro before he became silver. Suddenly he felt the dark Master coming from behind. With closed eyes, Antauri raised his sword and while a great force burst through his whole body, he stroke and cut the right arm of the evil being deep. The force filled him up with the energy of all of the sword monkeys and Kasai started to glow in every colour the sword-monkeys owned.

Now Antauri jumped forward.

He ran forward and forward, dodging every attack the Dark Master threw at him. It was strange. His body felt like he was about to explode. Everything had slowed down. He was moving with the swiftness of the Eagle, the Shark and the Antelope , the strength of Lion and Tiger, the tricks of the Snake, the Monkey and the Wolf and the mystical power of the Unicorn and the Dragon.

Every power flew through him. Became his blood, his nerves, his muscles, everything. It consumed his whole body, turned him into a vessel of mystic energy. Then he was close enough to strike. He jumped, blocked one attack and stroke. His sword got directly into the Dark Masters heart, but the most difficult part, just came now. He had to allow everything he had, to flow into his sword, to defeat the dark master.

Antauri closed his eyes, felt how his energy was drained. Everything inside of him vanished. It was like he would give his very being to his sword, to seal the Netherworlds strongest inhabitant away. It was a terrible feeling. Far more terrible, then the feeling he had when he sacrificed himself in the pit of doom.

_"Get away from him!" "Antauri, I failed you!" "You failed your world." "Monkey Team…" "Hang on Chiro!" "Antauri's hurt, we gotta help him." "I will be free!" "It's breaking out!"_

_Antauri looked at his team. They all were standing on the edge of the bone-bridge. The words from minutes before were echoing in his mind._

_"…I failed you…"_

No Chiro_, thought the black monkey. _I failed you. I failed to protect you. You have never failed me, you couldn't. But I have. And now I have to pay for it. The egg must be sealed and there's only one way.

_With one last glance and smile at his team, Antauri concentrated. Deep inside of him, he found what was sealed there, the Power Primate. With his whole mental strength, he broke through and the mystical energy started to surround his body. Mediating deeper inside of this power, Antauri started to float. He cleaned his mind from everything, except for one thing, the thing that helped him to keep control over his power._

Chiro, I'm sorry,_ thought the monkey. _But I have to.

_With that he floated backwards and over the edge of the bridge. Antauris heartbeat fastened rapidly, when the Power Primate began to consume him completely. Never had he imagined that he would ever need this skill. Suddenly Antauri sensed scare, a scare that wasn't his, but it filled him up till the top of his spirit. It was Chiro's scare at the sight of his mentor._

_"No!", yelled the boy and ran after him, but too late. Antauri was over the edge and started to fall. He remained calm, thought just about the reason for this. Chiro! Then he was inside of the crack. It was incredible painful in there. The Power Primate consumed the last part of Antauris body and started to destroy him from the inside._

_Antauri clenched his fists, allowed the Power Primate to take everything away. His robotically parts disappeared. His helmet shot away, as well as his robotically arms and metal tail-tip. It hurt like hell, yet Antauri never screamed. For a few of his unnatural fast heartbeats, he was a normal monkey again, but then the Power of the Primate burst out of him._

_In this moment, Antauri knew they would win._

_He screamed a scream to show that he believed in his team, his friends, his family, a scream of victory._

_Then it was over._

_The Power Primate erased the last bit of his body and they became one._

He had done his first sacrifice with his free will, and it was the same this time. Still, the most terrible was the feeling that he was doing it with his own will. He had to fight his own instincts, his feelings, to not pull back. It took so much longer and he hadn't the familiar energy of the Power Primate to calm him like the last time.

Suddenly pictures went inside of his head, pictures the dark Master was brining there to make him back off. The team, the sword- monkeys, Shugazoom. The pictures that appeared the most were from Chiro, Adria and Sean. But no matter what the master showed, Antauri refused to give in, pushed more and more energy into the sword, until it was glowing brighter than the sun.

Kasai drained his energy without him pushing, but the longer it took, the greater became his agony and wish to stop. But he knew he wasn't allowed to if he wanted to safe the ones he loved.

Suddenly he felt something inside of him snap.

His last energy, his life, the last amount of his inner Dragon, went into the sword and left Antauri as an empty shell.

His mind became numb and he nearly lost his grip on Kasai. There was no energy left inside of his body, he was empty. He felt so light, the pain was just gone. It would have been too easy to let go of everything now, to just fall unconscious and wait for his end, but Antauri still kept himself awake. He refused to let his mind blank. Then there was a light explosion and Antauri was thrown away.

Not that he had felt it. His inner was empty. His blood and nerves, his muscles and even his heart were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Chiro: NOOooooooooo!<strong>

**Me: (in tears) That is sooooo sad!**

**Nova: You have written that Sh*t!**

**Me: O...yeah...it's still sad (looks over to Sean and Adria)**

**Adria: (sits in a corner, eyes dark with sadness)**

**Sean: (crying into his mothers fur)**

**Me: uhhhhhh, i better update soon.**


	14. Chapter 13Return of two?

**Leona: Why didn't you had anyone of us preread that chapter?**

**Me: Because there are two big surprises.**

**Sean: Is father going to live again.**

**Me: My lips are sealed.**

**Chiro: Common EvA, is he going to be alright?**

**Me: My lips are sealed.**

**Chiro: Common, tell us.**

**Me: No!**

**Chiro: Yes!**

**Me: No!**

**Chiro: Yes!**

**Me: No!**

**Chiro: Yes!**

**Me: No!**

**Chiro: Yes!**

**(a few eters away)**

**Gibson: (glances to me and Chiro) How can someone be so immature?**

**Adria: (shrugges) That's a question only the two of them can answer you.**

**Sean: (joins them) Is somebody finally going to do the disclamer, i want to have my father back.**

**Pia: SRMTHFG doesn't belong to EvA**

**Krinkle: Read and review.**

**Everbody (except Chiro and me...we are still arguing): OUT!**

**Krinkle: (runs off) AHHHHhhhhhh!**

**Pia: R&R**

* * *

><p>Nova felt it when her Powers came back into her body. The crystal frame started to glow in a slight pink and then she was a living monkey again, dropped Haru and fell onto her knees. She gasped for breath and was happy that it was over now. Everyone else followed her example and for a brief second, they all kneed there in silence, but then there was an explosion and everyone had to shield their eyes. When the light faded away, Nova couldn't help but screech in agony at the sight.<p>

Antauri was lying in the circle, lifelessly, and Adria rushed to his side immediately. Nova saw her picking up the move less monkey and holding him tight, sobbing into his chest. Now she knew where the emptiness inside of her came from. Nova felt tears welling up inside of her and she started to cry as well. Antauri was gone. Nothing remained. His life was taken away when he won against the dark master. Even if he still had a small amount of the Power Primate inside of him, it was too weak for her to feel it.

She understood now.

The emptiness was horrible. She never knew how much she really felt from her teammates over their inner Primate, but the hole Antauri made showed it to her. Then she saw movement next to her and saw Sean, limping over to his parents. The black monkey collapsed onto his father's body and started to sob as well.

Soon everyone, except for Mandarin, was crying and Nova felt warm arms wrap around her. She looked up and directly into Sprx black eyes. With a sigh she leaned against him, sobbing into his chest, while his tears dripped onto her helmet. In Sprx eyes, she had seen the same emptiness. Like something was missing and something was really missing. Antauris spirit was missing. But then she wondered why she hadn't felt in that way the first time he died. Suddenly a strange feeling crept through Novas body, a feeling that Antauri wasn't gone yet. The realisation hit her.

Antauri had been inside of Chiro and the Super Robot after his sacrifice, maybe something of his spirit was left in both. She felt Sprx straighten up when the same feeling went through his body and Nova asked silently: "Gibson, Otto, Chiro, do…do you feel that too?"

"Yes", came the silent reply.

Slowly Nova got onto her feet and walked up to Antauri, together with the rest of the HyperForce. She kneeled down next to him and then she heard Otto's voice: "Can't we do anything to get him back?"

"I'm afraid no", whispered Adria. She had stopped hugging the lifeless body and was comforting her son. "He, he's gone for good."

"He isn't", insisted Chiro suddenly.

"Chiro, no one has ever survived this…", started Nova but Chiro interrupted: "There is a first time for everything. You can feel it too Nova, he isn't gone yet. The Power Primate is still with him, flowing around him, flowing through us and the Super Robot. It…"

Chiro trailed off and every one of the HyperForce looked up with bright smiles and eyes full of hope when realisation hit them once again.

"What is it?"

Nova answered: "The Power Primate, that's the reason."

"It's still connected to him. And that means there has to be a way to safe him", went Sprx on and Gibson followed: "There may have never been someone who had survived this, but no one of them had the Power Primate. Antauri has at and we as well. And if our theory is right…"

"Then there still has to be a bit of Antauri inside of Chiro and the super Robot. Let's give it a try", cheered Otto and Nova saw Chiro, laying a hand on Antauri's chest and closing his eyes. Immediately boy and monkey started to glow with the Power Primate. Then a green sphere came from the direction the Super Robot was standing in.

"Thanks, Super Robot", whispered Nova and saw Gibson, who took the green sphere carefully into his hands.

He asked Chiro to take his hand away and after the boy had done that, the scientist gently pressed the sphere onto his second in commands chest. It easily went inside of him and caused his body to glow light-green. Again Chiro laid his hand on his mentor's chest and this time, the rest of the monkeys followed. Nova was sure they would save him and her optimism made the Power Primates strength bigger. The female monkey smiled, since she knew what Power it could have, at least connected with love.

_The HyperForce stood around Sprx, who held Nova into the air with his magnets. Nova looked at her friends faces._

_Antauri seemed collected, but sadness and worry shone through his eyes._

_Gibson seemed like he was about to break down in front of his red brother._

_Otto seemed a bit stronger, but not much while Chiro wore the same expression Antauri had._

_Jinmay looked more at Nova, but her eyes were full of worry and hurt._

_"Fight it Sprx", yelled Nova after she had seen the red monkeys hesitation in killing her. "I love you too much to lose you!" Nova felt tears in her eyes, but didn't try to wipe them away. She was sad; she had every right to be sad. Sprx looked up at her and Nova saw the fight he was going through. _Oh please Sprx_, thought the yellow female. _Come back to us, come back to…me.

_Then her tears started to flow and one fell directly onto Sprx muzzle. Slowly Sprx stopped his magnets and Nova hit the ground hard. She barely heard Antauris order. _

_It's time monkey team."_

_Then she felt it. One after another used the Power Primate and Nova tried her best to join them. Her body wasn't glowing green, like the rest of the HyperForce' bodies, but her inner Primate went over to the red monkey as well. Fast the good energy drove out Skeleton Kings darkness. Sprx screamed in agony when the darkness left him and Nova managed to open her eyes. Black mist exited his body and then he blinked._

_"What, what happened", asked the red monkey confused._

_"Sprx, your back!", cheered Chiro and Nova felt a flood of relief rushing through her body._

Nova saw Adria. She came slowly closer, took her mate in her lap and kissed him softly. This gave the final push. Antauri started to glow bright green and his glowing body shot twenty meters into the air. Up there, he could also have been a green sun. The Power Primate continued to flow from his teammates towards the second in command and Nova felt her strength, go to an end.

Suddenly Otto fell onto his knees, gasping hard. The Power Primate started to fade away, but then the green monkey pressed his eyes together and dug his fingers into the ground. The green glowing became stronger again.

Suddenly Nova collapsed onto her knees as well, but she also refused to let go. Sprx and Gibson followed soon after. Chiro was the last one standing and it became harder and harder to keep the contact. Suddenly the exhaustion became less strong and Nova felt another Power Primate joining their attempts. She looked up and smiled.

Sean was standing next to Chiro, his eyes closed tight and his arms crossed over his chest, but he also sent bright green energy towards his father. The black monkey opened his eyes and looked directly into Novas. They smiled at each other and Nova saw Antauri inside of him. Even if the monkey had Adria's eyes, Sean was exactly like Antauri had been in his age, when they started their training: A young and strong, slightly stubborn, but clever monkey with great control over the Power Primate.

After a while, Sean broke their eye contact and looked at his mother, his eyes wide with shock. Nova looked at Adria as well and gasped.

The white monkey had Kasai in her fist and smoke went out of it. With gritted teeth, she held Kasai tight and held her own sword Majikku next to Kasai. Both swords started to glow bright and then she sent a white beam towards her mate. Nova understood and tried to make eye contact with anyone, when she gasped again.

Mandarin stood directly across from Adria, Noboru and Haru in his hands. The orange monkey closed his eyes, not caring about his burned right hand and another white beam went up to Antauri. Soon every monkey with a sword joined them. _(Wow…that was a light show there)_

But then, all at once, it was over.

The users of the Power Primate collapsed and the sword-holders dropped them. Everyone gasped and then the glowing around Antauri faded away. Slowly the second in command floated back to the bottom, where the rest of the glowing left his body. Nova looked up and swallowed a scream.

Antauris eyes were still cobalt-blue as well as his tattoo, but his fur was black again.

Adria ran towards him and then she let out a cry of joy. Everyone jumped up and ran towards the white monkey. She held the now black monkey close and screeched: "He's breathing!" Nova let out a sigh of relief, but was still worried about her brother.

Then Gibson touched his brother's neck and stated: "His pulse is very weak; we've got to get him into the med-bay."

Everyone nodded and Chiro picked Antauri up, while Nova and Adria were helping Sean with his wound. On their way to the robot, Nova allowed Gibson to take her place on Sean's side and fell back. When she walked next to Mandarin, she looked at him for a while. After a little time, Mandarin looked back.

"Why?", was all that Nova asked.

"I…I don't know", admitted the former leader. "It just felt like I had to do that."

"How's your hand?"

"Had worse injuries", joked the orange monkey and Nova looked at him carefully.

"Mandarin, you…you aren't evil anymore, not?" The orange monkey shook his head slightly.

"When our Powers went inside of Antauri, mine had to be cleaned to give him the strength he needed. When they came back, there wasn't any darkness left. I…"

The orange monkey trailed of, when Nova hugged him. "Nova, what are you doing?"

"Something I wanted to do since you left us", explained Nova, then she let go of him and meant: "But you can't pretend to be evil for ever."

"Can't I", asked the orange monkey slightly annoyed. Nova shook her head.

"No matter where in the galaxy you were, we would someday see you again. And I know it and Antauri will sense it. Just tell them when Antauri wakes up. He will stand in for you."

"After all I have done, I don't think so."

"Antauri isn't like that", argued Nova. "He'll forgive you. And there is no reason for his dragon-instincts to take over since Adria and Sean are fine."

"Fine, I will tell everyone, but after Antauri woke up, do you understand me?"

Nova understood, glared at him and shot back: "Hey, you're not my leader anymore, so don't tell me what I have to do!"

"Then leave me alone", argued Mandarin back and ran a bit forward. Nova glared at him, but inside she was laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sooooo, was it worth it that no one of you pre-read the chapter.<strong>

**Sean: It surely was. (hugs me) Thank you for bringing my father back.**

**Me: Have you really thought i would leave him dead?**

**Adria: You, unfortuately, have your moods sometimes.**

**Me: ...true.**

**Nova: How comes nobody is intersted in Mandarins return.**

**Mandarin: (hisses) I don't want them to be interested.**

**Me: Because of that.**


	15. Chapter 14Happy End

**Me: That's the last chapter. WOHOOO! DONE!**

**Nova: Now already? I started to like it**

**Sprx: Yeah, why don't you go on?**

**Me: No!**

**Chiro: Please?**

**Me: No!**

**Gibson: Please?**

**Me: No!**

**Otto: Please?**

**Me: No!**

**Nova: Please?**

**Me: No!**

**Sprx: Please?**

**Me: No!**

**Mandarin: Please?**

**Me: No!**

**Adria: Please?**

**Me: No!**

**Sean: Please?**

**Me: No!**

**Drake: Please?**

**Me: No!**

**Leona: Please?**

**Me: No!**

**Leon: Please?**

**Me: No!**

**Mia: Please?**

**Me: No!**

**Jake: Please?**

**Me: No!**

**Pia: Please?**

**Me: No!**

**Max: Please?**

**Me: No!**

**June: Please?**

**Me: No!**

**Kley: Please?**

**Me: No!**

**Blade: Please?**

**Me: No!**

**Blake: Please?**

**Me: No!**

**Skyla: Pleeeeaaaaseeee?**

**Me: FINE!...I'm going to think about writing a new story with you guys, or an epilogue...BUT STOP BEGGING!**

**Everyone: YAY**

**Me: (_grumbles_) I hate you all.**

**Sean: Don't take it that heart. After all, it's a sign that we like your stories.**

**Me: (_smiles_) If you see it that way. Sean, please?**

**Sean: (_laughes_) You can beg quite good as well. But sure. EvA doesn't own SRMTHFG. Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>Sean paced back and forth in front of the med-bay, as well as Chiro, Drake and Jake.<p>

"Guys, quit pacing", complained June. The all ignored that and went on. Suddenly someone caught Sean's wrist. He looked up and into his mother's eyes. His fear and worry reflected in hers and she whispered: "Sean, sit down, try to rest. You're doing yourself no good with that. Not your soul and not your injury."

The black monkey looked down his body. His wound was tightly bandaged and Gibson had said, he shouldn't do too much the first few hours. With a sigh, he allowed his mother to lead him to a room. On their way he asked: "Mother, where are we going?"

"You'll see", whispered the white monkey back.

Sean swallowed a groan. He hated it when she kept secrets from him. Then they reached a room and Adria opened it, a smile on her face. Sean started to ignore that, when he saw the room. A stream flew through it and it had a very calming atmosphere. The scent of lavender was floating through it and a few candles were lit up. Slowly he walked in and looked around. The room was incredible. Then he saw something next to the bed. He walked up there and gasped. Two pictures were there and one photo book. He took the picture on the front and looked at it.

It was from the HyperForce, but with Mandarin still as leader. The team was in the command-centre. Gibson and Sprx were wrestling because, Sean guessed Sprx had blown up the lab since there was still smoke coming out of it, and Mandarin was standing nearby, together with Antauri. Both looked at their two comrades with slight smiles, but they looked more towards Nova who had started to yell at the two wrestling monkeys. Otto was hiding behind his leader and second in command and had a fearful look on his face.

Sean laughed a bit. Then he took the other picture.

His father was already silver there and his body shone more than Sean had expected it. In this picture, the team was in a lake. Nova and Otto were having fun with wiping water at each other while Sprx tried to drown Gibson nearby. Chiro was in the middle of them and hugged Antauri. The boy was laughing happily and so was the monkey.

"Father is a father for Chiro as well, not?"

Sean turned to his mother, the picture still in his hands. Adria stopped her mediation and smiled at him.

"It appears like this. I'm happy that he had someone after he thought we were dead."

"Dead", gulped Sean. Adria nodded and explained: "Nova told me, the day we got captured, was the day the Veron Mystics came to an end. Our spirits just disappeared, what would every intelligent being let think that we were dead. The boy was good for your father; they were good for each other. During their journey to get every sword-master, Antauri needed Chiro more than ever before to help him stay calm."

A single tear ran down his mother's face and Sean turned away. He knew it was a tear of joy; still he couldn't stand seeing his mother crying. In order to distract himself, he placed the picture back and took the book. Sean sat down on the bed and opened it. On the inside were a few lines.

_"From the Team to Antauri, we're so glad that you are back with us Antauri. We have missed you so much. Hope you like it and please go on with it."_

_..._

_..._

_**"AND DON'T DARE TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!"**_

This was written far under the first lines and after all Sean knew, he guessed it was from his aunt. Then he opened the first page.

It showed the monkeys, being checked up by Gibson. Chiro was always in the background, sleeping on a lab table.

The next picture was Chiro, freaking out completely when he saw the monkeys.

Sean started to laugh. He flipped through the pages and found a picture, which frightened him a bit.

Chiro was fighting against a mutated Mandarin. The next picture was the same Mandarin, torturing his father, Nova, Sprx and Otto. Sean gulped; they had gone through many things. The next picture was happier.

Chiro was sitting on the robots head, together with a light-pink haired girl Sean had seen on earlier Pictures. The monkey team was standing behind him. The next photo was from Chiro, being strangled by two women who looked a lot like him.

Sean promised himself to ask his father after the stories behind the pictures.

The next ones were all beautiful family-pictures until one. Antauri was standing in front of the screen of the robot, a determinate look on his eyes and explaining something. The next picture showed Chiro, placing his unconscious father-figure into a tube. Sean nearly dropped the book when he saw the next two pictures.

In the first, Antauri was falling into a glowing crack, the team watched him shocked and in the next picture Nova, Sprx, Gibson and Otto were standing in front of their second in commands tube with sunken heads. Under the picture was written something.

_"Antauri, we all know you have sacrificed yourself to the dark one worm to safe us, but have you ever thought what that could do to our family? You are the one who keep us together, please don't do anything like that again. We all love you. Yours: Chiro, Nova, Sprx-77, Mr Hal Gibson, Otto."_

Sean wiped tears out of his eyes and felt his mother, pulling him into a comforting hug.

"That had happened? That's the reason father turned silver", whispered the young monkey.

"It seems so", answered his mother. "Let's see the next pictures; I'm sure they'll cheer us up."

Sean carefully flipped to the next page and let out a sigh of relief. The team was standing on the Super Robot and his father was with them. It seemed Chiro was speaking to someone. The next picture made Sean and his mother laugh. Antauri, Chiro, Gibson and Otto were standing in front of the big screen, laughing. Nova was held by a big red rat, which was obviously Sprx. He licked her cheek.

Suddenly the door opened and Gibson walked in. He smiled at them and Sean felt his heart pounding harder.

"He'll survive", announced the blue monkey.

Sean immediately tossed the book over to his mother and ran to his uncle. He gave him a strangling hug and sobbed into the blue pelt. Soon comforting arms were hugging him back and then Gibson meant: "You can see him now."

With a smile the black monkey let go of him and Gibson led him and his mother to the medical-bay. They walked in and saw Chiro and Nova, sitting nearby the bed Antauri was lying on. Slowly Sean walked closer and then he took his father's hand. It felt right. He held Antauri's hand long and Gibson allowed him and Chiro to stay in the med-bay for this night. They were talking long.

"So, when have you last seen Antauri?"

Sean looked at the boy-leader and answered: "When I was one year old. He was leaving the temple together with Mandarin. He brushed through my chest fur and said: _Promise me to be a good boy, Sean. I will come for you one day_. And now he did."

Chiro's eyes were wet and Sean asked worriedly: "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…it's just…Antauri can be happy again now…he was…so-so down when all of this happened", answered Chiro sobbing.

Sean smiled and meant: "I'm just glad to see him again. I'm not sure if I could bear losing him again."

"Me-me neither", answered Chiro. "Neither", asked Sean carefully.

Chiro nodded and asked: "You want to hear how he became silver?"

Sean nodded and Chiro explained everything. The pit of doom, the dark ones egg, the sacrifice, his search (there was very much to tell), the return, how happy they all were and that the robot had been able to think for himself since Antauri's Power Primate had been inside of it. When Chiro had finished his story, Sean was crying as well and they both held each other close.

* * *

><p>Antauri was floating through a fully dark place. He knew he was alive, he had felt it when the sword-energies and the Power Primate had entered his body. Now he was recovering until he was strong enough to return to the physical world, but it wasn't easy. Antauri had to concentrate on recovering or it would take much longer, since his mind would partly enter the world of ghosts.<p>

Antauri knew this, because behind the small border, he felt the alchemist.

Then he suddenly felt something wet on his face and guessed it were tears. He desperately wished to know who was crying over him, but his mind wasn't strong enough to sense the others yet. So Antauri just concentrated on recovering, hoping he would be able to leave this emptiness soon.

Time didn't matter here; it was just a force that showed that you've been here far too long.

But then he started to feel something again. It came with a lightning. Energy shot through his whole body and allowed him to hear, feel and smell. But he still wasn't able to open his eyes. Soon enough he also sensed everything around him again.

He sensed Sean and Chiro, his sons, sleeping nearby. Both had dreams filled with worry and scare. Antauri wished to wake up, to tell them everything was fine, but he just couldn't he was trapped in this place.

Too soon both males' thoughts left him when they were ordered out of the med-bay by Gibson. The scientist scanned Antauri from top to bottom and then something was attached to the back of his head.

Antauri mentally slapped himself. Of course he wasn't able to wake up fully; he had to be reactivated first. Then energy ran through his body once again and he heard the familiar tone.

Slowly Antauri opened his eyes, to look directly into Gibsons.

"Gibson", whispered the second in command weakly. He smiled when he saw the happiness in Gibsons face and got a hug from his friend.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake", whispered the blue monkey back, then he asked: "How do you feel?"

Antauri sat up with a gnarl and asked: "Do you really need an answer?"

"No", answered Gibson, then he smirked an asked: "Do you know how you look like, at the moment?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, let's say, when we saved you, your body changed a bit again."

"Really, how?"

"Look into the mirror", answered the scientist and pointed to the next wall with his tail.

Antauri slowly walked up to the mirror there and looked at himself. He let out a small gasp and slowly touched the mirror. His surface showed a black-furred monkey with cobalt-blue eyes and a same coloured tattoo. Even his metal-parts were a strange connection between his old and new body. Then he activated his claws. They were from the same bluish-green; they were in his old body, but looked more like his new ones. Curious he tried to activate his ghost mode…and it worked.

"Impressive", announced Gibson after Antauri had deactivated his weapons and turned towards him. They both smiled at each other, then Gibson asked: "Shall I tell them that you are awake?" Antauri shook his head and smiled.

"No, I want to surprise them."

"Then let me finish you up and you can go", said the scientist. Antauri nodded and sat on a table in the med-bay.

Gibsons started to scan his body again, let the machines wash him and polishing his metal-parts and helmet. Antauri let the torture went by without complaining, since he was used to that procedure through his robotically body. Then Gibson exclaimed: "Everything ready, let's get to the others!"

Antauri nodded and followed Gibson out of the med-bay. It seemed everyone was in the command-centre and Gibson cleared his throat. Antauri swallowed a chuckle when everyone looked at him wide-eyed, then he was run over by Nova, who stormed forward and gave him a strangling hug.

"Your back", cheered the yellow monkey and Antauri responded: "I recall to have promised to be back for good."

He earned a wide grin from the yellow monkey and she slapped him lightly with her tail.

"Don't do something like that ever again."

"I doubt I have to", answered Antauri, when he suddenly lay under Otto and Sprx, followed by many of the others.

"MONKEY-PILE!", cheered the mechanic and Antauri grinned.

He activated his ghost mode and phased out of the pile. There he got the next hug, this time it was Adria and Antauri hugged her back strongly.

"I…I thought I lost you when we were out there", sobbed the white monkey into his chest. Antauri's gaze softened and he whispered: "I'll never leave you again Adria, I promise."

With that, Adria raised her head and kissed him softly. A soft gasp erupted from Antauri's mouth, then he closed his eyes and kissed her back. After a little while, they broke apart, knowing that everyone was watching them now.

Adria smiled at him and Antauri smiled back, then he looked at Chiro and Sean. Both, monkey and boy looked uncertain how to react. Suddenly Sean ran forward and Antauri got the next strangling hug. Again Antauri hugged the owner back and petted his sons head.

"I'm so glad you're back", whispered Sean with a voice, that showed that he was trying to hold tears back.

"I'm glad to be back as well Sean. And I'm glad to finally be with you, my son." Sean hugged him tightly one more time, and then both looked at Chiro. The boy seemed still uncertain, so Antauri smiled at him and Sean stepped back.

Slowly the, now, black monkey walked up to his leader, student, friend and son and floated up to look into the teens eyes. A comforting hand on the teens shoulder, Antauri asked: "What's wrong Chiro? I'm back and I…"

Antauri wasn't able to finish the sentence, since Chiro lunged forward and cried into his chest. Another smile made its way over Antauri's face and the monkey hugged the boy and stroked his back gently.

"I-I've missed…missed you so much", sobbed the teen and went on: "You are…the clo-closest thing to…a fa-father I ever had. I don't wanna lose you again."

"And you won't", answered Antauri warmly and looked into Chiro's sapphire blue eyes. "Have you forgotten what I've promised, the day I was reborn?"

Chiro's expression turned to confusion and Antauri said: "I promised to be back for good, and I'm still here, am I not? I'm still with you and thanks to you, with everyone else I care for. Once again, I owe you my life Chiro."

Now the teen smiled and gave Antauri a last hug. Antauri's smile stayed, when he watched Chiro, walking over to Leon and Mia, to play video games. Suddenly he was touched by someone's nervousness. Antauri looked for the source and saw Mandarin, standing in a corner, eyeing everyone emotionlessly.

_Why is he nervous?_ Wondered Antauri and concentrated more on his brother's feelings.

Mandarin's mind was like a tornado. Thousands of thoughts were thrown over each other and Antauri backed away. But there was something else. Something made incredible happiness flowing through Antauris whole body. Antauri just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Do you feel it", asked a sudden voice and startled Antauri enough, to make him, falling to the ground. With a muttered curse, he looked at Nova who asked again: "Do you feel it?"

"Do I feel what? If you mean Mandarin, yes, something is different, something that makes me happy, but I can't put my finger on it."

"How about, no darkness", offered the yellow monkey and turned around.

Antauri was stunned.

Was she right?

Antauri had found only light inside of his brother, but that would mean he…

With another glance at the orange monkey, Antauri stretched his senses again and dived deep into his brother's mind. First Mandarins spirit automatically tried to throw him out, but Antauri fought through it and found himself in light. There was no darkness, no evil, not even in the tiniest bit. Pulling back, Antauri stood up and walked up to his orange brother, his tail twitching in excitement.

Slowly Antauri placed his hand on Mandarins shoulder and the orange monkey looked at him nervously and surprised. Antauri showed a reassuring smile and said: "Welcome back my friend."

Mandarin seemed stunned, then he smiled as well and hugged his brother. Antauri hugged his former leader as well and Mandarin meant: "Nova was right, you have found out the truth."

Antauri laughed a bit, then he asked: "Shouldn't we tell the others?"

"Will they believe", asked Mandarin nervous.

"With Antauri and me on your side, they will", stated a female voice and Nova walked up to her brothers. Both males smiled at her and followed the yellow monkey, when she walked up to the rest.

* * *

><p>"What is he still doing here?"<p>

Nova wincedat Sprx voice and saw Antauri, holding his brothers shoulder. _Mandarin is a poor guy right now_, thought the yellow monkey, and then she answered: "He's staying."

Mandarin's head shot up in surprise and Nova smiled at him.

"Why should he", asked Chiro suspiciously.

"Because his spirit was cleaned", answered Antauri calmly.

"What?", asked most of the others, but Adria smiled and stated: "That's wonderful to hear!"

"It is", went Sean on and walked up to his father and uncle. Nova smiled brightly and explained: "Simple version, Mandarin isn't evil anymore, he's back to good."

"Yeah, suuureeeee", stated Max and eyed the orange monkey, who just got a hug from his nephew.

"I do not believe that yet."

"Well, but Nova and I know it", argued Antauri back and looked at all of them. Nova nodded in agreement and then she looked at Chiro.

"Chiro, why don't you test it?"

"Test it", asked the teen confused.

Nova sighted and Antauri went on: "Use the Power Primate to sense Mandarins spirit, then you'll know the truth."

"Why can't Antauri do that", complained Chiro and Nova answered, now slightly annoyed: "Because Antauri already has. That's why he knows that Mandarin is back."

Pleased Nova saw how Chiro reluctantly closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly Antauri spoke up and advised: "Chiro, you have to throw of your suspicion and prejudices or it won't work."

Nova heard a sigh coming from Chiro, then her Power Primate suddenly began to wave.

"What…", asked Nova and looked at her black comrade, who looked at Chiro with proud.

"Right", whispered the black monkey and after a few minutes Chiro opened his eyes and sat on the ground gasping.

"And kid", asked Sprx.

"An-Antauri and Nova…are right", panted the boy and Nova asked: "It didn't look that exhausting by you, why now?"

Antauri walked up to his student and explained: "Chiro's young and strong and has already learned nearly everything I can teach him, however to master this Powers that take years of practise. And Mandarin was slightly worried all the time, which caused his spirit to defend itself when Chiro tried to get in."

Nova nodded, just understanding half of what Antauri had said. Suddenly Otto spoke up and asked: "Wait, does that mean Mandarin is a good guy again?" Nova nodded and with a cry of joy, Otto hugged his former leader tightly.

"What…", started Mandarin before he crashed to the ground.

"Otto get off of me", yelled the orange monkey, but Otto held on and cheered: "I've missed you bro!"

Nova laughed loudly and everyone in the command centre joined in. Suddenly a strange noise rang through the robot.

"An incoming message?", heard Nova Antauri asking, then Chiro ordered: "Gibson!"

Gibson opened it and Nova saw how nervous he was, but then he relaxed and said: "It's from Jinmay; she's waiting on Manataillu for us."

"Oh crap Jinmay!", shouted Chiro and slapped his head: "I should have phoned her last week!"

With that the teen ran on and to his tube. He went up and Jake asked: "Who is Jinmay?"

Nova was still laughing, but heard Sprx answering: "A kinda cute robot-girl and Chiro's girlfriend, but she can get quite violent when Chiro disappoints her. I don't wanna be the kid now."

"The last time she got angry with him, she broke his nose. Kinda funny", stated Otto, who had finally allowed Mandarin to stand up.

"I wouldn't call a broken nose funny Otto", scolded Antauri.

"Nah, that's something you have to say Antauri", stated Sprx. "You're like the kid's daddy or so."

"And if I am", asked the black monkey with crossed arms. "I repeat, a broken nose is nothing funny."

The seriousness in his voice made the two monkeys shut up and Nova sighted in relief, then she gave Antauri a questioning glare and he nodded. The black monkey turned towards their guests and asked: "Since Chiro is busy, I'll ask for him. Do you want to come with us?"

"Would you allow that", asked June surprised.

"I don't see why not", answered Gibson. One after another the monkeys agreed and Nova saw Antauri, turning towards Gibson.

"Well then Gibson, set course to Manataillu." Gibson nodded and went for the screen. With a sigh of relief, Nova slumped into her chair.

Ignoring the fifteen other monkeys in the command-centre and Antauri's new look, everything was like always, like it should be, like it will be.

Everything was fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: CUT!<strong>

**Sean: I like the ending.**

**Antauri: You're not the only one. (_hugs his son_)**

**Otto: (_pouts_)And i get no one to hug.**

**Me: Otto, there are 21 other people you can hug in here.**

**Otto: But they all said no!**

**Me: Then you can hug me.**

**Otto: YAY! (_strangles me_)**

**Chiro: Uhhh. Otto, if we want her to write more you probably should let go.**

**Otto: Huh?**

**Nova: Otto! She's turning bluer than Gibsons fur!**

**Otto: (_jumps back_) Sorry EvA.**

**Me: Cough...it's..cough...fine.**

**Antauri: So, are you going to write an epilogue?**

**Me: Not you too!...Fine I'm writing one.**

**Everybody: YEAH!**

**Me: (_rolls eyes_) And Antauri, Adria and Mandarin are supposed to be the adults here.**

**Antauri, Adria & Mandarin: We heard that!**

**Me: (_gulps_) Please review...or they'll kill me. (_run for my dear life_) AHHHHHH!**

**Antauri, Adria & Mandarin: (_chase after me_)**


	16. Epilogue

Sean took a deep breath when the monkeys and Chiro went out of the robot.

Manataillu as a beautiful planet. They stood on a beach, the sand shone golden while the sea was coloured teal. It looked beautiful.

"This place is incredible", stated Drake and looked around.

"It indeed is", agreed Antauri, then Sean heard his mother laughing. Sean looked at her confused, as well as everyone else, except for Mandarin who smirked.

"Yeah, I remember that as well. You two had me cover you", meant the orange Monkey and winked at his black brother. Antauri smiled back and Pia asked: "Huh?"

"During our training at Veron Antauri and I decided we need a bit time for us."

"So?", asked Sprx on.

"We snuck away and spent a few days here", went his team-mate on and everyone stared at him wide-eyed.

"That…doesn't sound like you at all Antauri", stated Chiro.

His team-mate laughed and meant: "Well, what can't love do to someone."

**"CHIRO!"**

The HyperForce winced at the shout. It sounded happy and angry and the next moment Chiro was tackled by a silver-pink blur. Sean was pulled behind his father, just in time when the blur landed where he had been sanding. Now he saw who it was.

It was robotic girl with green eyes and pink hair.

"Jinmay", coughed Chiro.

She picked him up and slapped him across the face and shouted: "And now Mister 'We're coming right after you'! NEXT TIME YOU CALL ME SOONER AND DON'T HAVE ME WORRY FOR ABOUT A MONTH!"

She got ready to punch him again, but Antauri floated up and grabbed her hand, centimetres in front of his leaders face. "Jinmay, it's enough. The happenings we all got involved with weren't his fault at all."

"Tha-Thanks for stopping her Antauri", meant Chiro nervously.

"Antauri?" The black monkey smiled and meant: "Oh yes, we have much to tell, but not now. I think we all need a rest."

"Indeed", agreed Adria, stepping next to her son. "It's a pleasure to meet the girlfriend of such a brave young man as Chiro is. My name is Adria."

Jinmay was stunned, then smiled and shook Adria's hand. "Jinmay."

"And that's our son Sean." Sean shook Jinmay's hand as well, but she questioned: "Our?"

"Mine and Adria's", explained Antauri.

"You have a son?", asked Jinmay with a raised eyebrow.

"You never seemed like the monkey for woman."

"Because he was loyal to me", meant Sean's mother and kissed her mate and then her sons forehead.

"Mother", shouted Sean in embarrassment and struggled away from his parents who laughed. Then he smiled and hugged them.

"Now common team", shouted Chiro. "We have five hours until the sun sets, let's prepare and then…"

"GET THE PARTY STARTED", shouted Nova, Sprx, Otto, Jinmay and he unison, while Antauri and Gibson just shook their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That's the final end. No begging for more Chapters.<strong>

**Otto: (pouts) But...**

**Me: No buts, and stop your Puppy-Eyes, they don't work this time.**

**Sprx: Oh, common Eva, write on.**

**Drake: Yeah, you can't jsut throw us out and never mention again.**

**Me: (raises an eyebrow) Sorry, but did i ever say I'd do something like that? I just said no begging for more Chapters.**

**Pia: (hopefully) That means..?**

**Me: Yeah, I'm gonna write a new story.**

**Everyone: Wohooooo!**


End file.
